


like fire, like easy words

by billykaplan



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, alternate universe - sm isn’t the bane of my existence and they treat their idols well, awful pet names, tw: men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billykaplan/pseuds/billykaplan
Summary: “So—what, you want to play a game to feed your extraordinary ego?”“A game, a bet, call it what you want,” says Baekhyun, ignoring the ego remark. “The deal is, we create enough sexual tension between each other until one of us can’t take it anymore and begs for a good fuck.”Baekhyun is bored. Ten likes challenges. They make a bet.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 30
Kudos: 222





	like fire, like easy words

**Author's Note:**

> small brain: put baekhyun and taemin together because they’re your biases  
> large brain: put jongin and mark together because they’re obviously close and it would be cute  
> galaxy brain: put the two most chaotic members together and see what happens
> 
> honestly most of this fic…you need to suspend your disbelief with regard to the timeline and, like, everything. but. this takes place before superm’s debut! simply pretend like none of their other schedules exist. i’m too lazy to look up living arrangements and shit, and this is my fic, so i write what i want. and, as always, i try my best to make the characterizations as real as possible—that being said, this is purely fictional, no harm intended, etc. mistakes were likely made. if baekhyun and ten get distressed when i post about them getting blasted in the ass, they can go look at their bank accounts to feel better.
> 
> title is from [piri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq_mbTSR-a0).
> 
> **edit 04/12/20:** i added more tags because i was too scared to do that the first time around. i also apologize for this long author’s note because i CANNOT be concise. 
> 
> things to note aka warnings:  
> \- mentions/references to past johnny/ten and past taeyeon/baekhyun. no slander! there’s also side jongin/mark.  
> \- a theme of this is that people reveal private information about others without explicit direct consent, only very vague consent, so if that makes you very uncomfortable, don’t read. (in less serious terms, some exo members tell ten about baekhyun’s kinks and johnny tells baekhyun about ten’s kinks. but neither of them care too much.)  
> \- don’t take sex advice from fics or porn and make sure to use protection for the love of fuck. don’t be stupid like these two. don’t steal your friends’ dildos without asking (or don’t steal them, like, at all).  
> \- i’ve never written explicit stuff before except in my last fic and even then it was very vague…but it’s kind of filthy this time? if any of this makes you uncomfortable, you can just skip it, but there’s like…7.7k words of it in chapters eleven and thirteen. comeplay, marking, biting and lots of it, praise kink, slight exhibitionism, slight oral fixation, unprotected sex, a facial and not the skincare kind, one instance of the word slut, mentions of gags and being tied up but none of that actually happens, LOTS of banter and bad humor while fucking, baekhyun tops and ten bottoms in this but i am a firm believer that all men get pegged. enjoy!

**one. rumors**

Baekhyun may act like an idiot, but he’s not an idiot. 

He’s, like, ninety-seven percent sure that he’s not a complete idiot. Three percent is still up for debate, but. Whatever. 

So when he sees Ten watching him during practice with a certain glint in his eyes, well, maybe he turns the dial up on the sexiness of his dancing (or tries to, at least. Fuck knows he can’t compete with Taemin or Jongin or Ten himself, but he’s pretty decent, thank you very much). He lets his fingers linger on his lips a little even though it’s not part of the choreography. His hips have some more sway added to them. Jongin, who’s watched Baekhyun dance for close to a decade now, gives him an odd look, noticing the subtle changes despite his oblivious attitude toward everything in general, but Baekhyun simply grins back. 

The thing is, he already knows Ten’s reputation (and his own) in the industry—fuck and flee, if you will. The thing is, Baekhyun is not a fuck and flee guy—he’s curious to a fault and likes to _know_ people, so he likes actual relationships, but he’ll also settle for a friends with benefits situation every now and then. The thing is, Baekhyun knows Ten has been eyeing him for literal years now—maybe he wants to take advantage of that knowledge. The thing is—

Baekhyun is tired, physically and mentally, and he is _so fucking bored_. A bored Baekhyun is a mischievous Baekhyun. He needs to spice things up a bit for his own sanity to remain intact between these intense schedules, so playing a game is exactly what he needs to brighten the atmosphere around here. 

Ten just happens to be the _perfect_ candidate for his game. 

And Baekhyun knows the pieces of his mediocre, half-baked idea (Mission: Blatant and Aggressive Flirting) have fallen into place when Ten corners him after the grueling practice a few days later, leans against the wall, casual, and asks, “Wanna fuck?” He says it so easily, the way someone would talk about the damn weather. 

Baekhyun intelligently says, “Uh,” thinking he’s playing the ignorant card well. _Oh, me? I wasn’t even aware that you were interested in men like that._ He squints up at Ten from where he’s crouched on the floor, rummaging through his practice bag. “Hm. What makes you think I’m down for that?”

Ten turns his focus to a nonexistent spot on the wall, his head tilted, showing off his jawline. Fuck, he’s beautiful—all sharp lines and soft edges. “Rumors,” replies Ten. And then he returns his gaze back to Baekhyun and smirks.

Audacious fucker.

“Rumors,” Baekhyun echoes back, looking down at his messy bag and hastily zipping it up, slinging it over one shoulder as he stands. With a jolt of satisfaction, he’s pleased to see he has a couple of centimeters of height over Ten. He places a hand underneath Ten’s chin, tipping it up a little with his index finger so he can look into his eyes, and he drops the ignorant façade, tries to make his expression a bit coy as he leans in to whisper mere millimeters from Ten’s lips.

“Well, shouldn’t you do proper research before following some silly rumors?”

Ten’s eyebrows furrow together, confused. “ _Silly_ rumors?” He’s offended. How cute.

A grin appears on Baekhyun’s face, snapping their tense conversation in half. “I know them all, Ten. ‘Baekhyun will sleep with anyone who so much as looks at him, Baekhyun will do anything you ask him to in bed because he’s so desperate to get laid, Baekhyun will do something really drastic if you don’t give him attention because he’s a needy little bitch, Baekhyun this, Baekhyun that.’ Now, I won’t deny any of them because that ruins the fun of you finding out, but all of those rumors are just so _boring_. I want to be _interesting_. I want to be known as a challenge for once.”

Ten stares in silence, his eyes dark and piercing, clearly unhappy that his proposition got turned into a game to Baekhyun’s advantage. _That’s_ more like it. 

“You seem like you like a challenge.” Baekhyun bites his lip and pauses before adding, “You up for this?”

“So—what, you want to play a game to feed your extraordinary ego?”

“A game, a bet, call it what you want,” says Baekhyun, ignoring the ego remark. “The deal is, we create enough sexual tension between each other until one of us can’t take it anymore and begs for a good fuck.”

Against all logical reasoning, Ten seems to be considering his offer. He smacks Baekhyun’s hand away from where it was trailing down his chest. “Two questions. What are the rules, and what’s in it for me?”

“Hmm, no rules. Anything goes, nothing is off limits, blah, blah, because it’s more _fun_ that way. What’s in it for you is that you get laid eventually.” Another pause. Another lip bite. Another thought, which is never a good thing to have. “And whoever wins, whoever doesn’t break first…gets to choose whatever sexual thing they want to do with the loser—with permission, of course.”

The way Ten lights up at that is, frankly, terrifying, and Baekhyun is beginning to regret this half-assed proposition. Maybe he should’ve thought this through more. Maybe his brain should shut the fuck up. 

“I’m going to destroy you,” Ten whispers. No one should sound that excited at the possibility of winning a shitty sex bet, but. It’s Ten. If their time together has indicated anything, nothing about Ten should come as a surprise at this point. 

“Aw, you can try,” says Baekhyun with a small pout and a sweet tap to the tip of Ten’s nose with his finger. “You know my reputation, after all.” As he pulls away and walks backward toward the entrance, enthralled by Ten’s gleeful expression, he starts singing, _“It’s so tasty, come and chase me—”_

“I will make your life a living hell, Byun Baekhyun!” Ten yells after him, still smiling. “And that is a fucking promise!”

Pulling the practice room door open, Baekhyun blows Ten a kiss and laughs, feeling better than he has in ages. He can handle a little hell. 

—

**two. the war**

“I did my research,” Ten says after practice the next day, dropping his bag on Baekhyun’s outstretched leg. 

Baekhyun swears from the sudden pain and glares up at Ten from his spot on the floor. Ten grins, shark-like teeth appearing like foreshadowing impending doom. 

It’s not like Baekhyun didn’t expect this conversation; he knows Ten did his (disturbingly quick) research because Chanyeol texted him at fuck o’clock with _wtf why is ten asking me if uve sucked any dicks??? i said yes btw_. Traitor. Jongdae sent a string of smirking emojis this morning with no context, and Junmyeon a polite, _Ten seems nice to work with. he’d fit in well with us_. Two more traitors. A well-timed _help_ arrived from Jongin, which Baekhyun can’t help but agree with, so Jongin remains as a non-traitor but on thin ice. And lastly, one from Sehun that just said, _why does ten have my number?_ Sehun is impossible to read and could go either way. Baekhyun places him in the traitor category just to be safe. 

(Yes, they all live with him and decided to text instead of speak with him directly—Jongin literally saw him at practice today. No, he hasn’t replied to any of them.)

Raising his eyebrows, Baekhyun takes a drink of his water and doesn’t respond to Ten either—partially because Ten dropped a heavy bag on his leg and left it there, partially because he’s comfortable on the floor and is feeling a bit lazy, so sue him. If Ten wants this so badly, he’ll do something, right?

Ten grabs the bottle right out of Baekhyun’s hand while he’s drinking from it, making Baekhyun sputter a bit and have water go down his front (all while being very attractive, he’s sure), and Ten starts chugging from it, throwing his head back and exposing his long throat as he swallows. Well, fuck, if that isn’t a little hot. As he finishes all of the water, he fucking _moans_ and licks his lips before flashing a winning smile down at Baekhyun. 

“Thanks for the water, _sweetheart_ ,” Ten purrs, throwing the offensive bottle back into Baekhyun’s lap before grabbing his bag, making a show of bending over. 

Baekhyun’s whole body jolts at the unanticipated use of the pet name and subsequent water bottle thrown on his dick, which, _ow_. He stares at the horrible, terrible, absolute worst bottle in existence. He also stares at Ten’s ass because, well, it’s a nice ass. And legs. And—

_Sweetheart?_

“By the way,” Ten adds, somehow ending up halfway out the door while Baekhyun was processing everything, “heard you like to swallow, too.”

Their roles seem reversed from yesterday as Ten cackles and slams the door shut, leaving Baekhyun in his horrific aftermath as those final words catch up in his brain. 

He screams into the empty room. Traitors, all of his now ex-band members are, including Jongin, because they trusted _Ten_ of all people, his current sworn enemy. Baekhyun is never getting wasted and spilling all of his secrets to anyone ever again. ( _You were completely sober and it was the middle of the day when you first started the conversation about everyone’s kinks, and you then did this multiple times to “promote trust and confidence” within EXO, and you’re planning on doing the same with SuperM, so Ten would’ve found out anyway,_ supplies the malicious voice in his head. _Shut the fuck up,_ Baekhyun suggests eloquently.) 

What scares Baekhyun the most, though, is that Ten most likely contacted more people than just his band members, that maybe he went so far as to contact his ex-girlfriends and ex-flings that never made it to the media, maybe even—

Oh, shit. 

Fuck this being a little game. This is war now. No stops, anything goes, full-out _war_. 

—

**three. research**

Baekhyun is pretty sure he scares the shit out of Taeyong after practice when everyone else has left, cornering him and planting a hand on the wall next to his head, trying to look intimidating. 

“Give me your money,” he demands. 

He was, like, seventy-five percent joking, but Taeyong actually pulls out his wallet and holds it out to Baekhyun, eyes wide. Well. 

He takes the wallet and opens it, rifling through the contents (aw, he has a picture of his mom, that’s cute), pulls out all of the cash and waves it in front of Taeyong’s face. “Alright, so. I’ll let you keep this if you give me what I want.”

“You said you wanted my money!” 

“Oh, my god, Taeyong, I don’t want your damn money. I’m richer than you, dumbass. I want _information_.” 

Taeyong stares at Baekhyun like he’s grown an extra head or something. Ugh, he’s adorable in the way that Taemin is, all wide eyes and sweet demeanor until he’s on stage, and it’s whiplash. If he wasn’t busy pursuing Ten, well, who knows?

“So?” Baekhyun prompts, saccharine. “Can you tell me what I need to know?”

“Maybe?”

“ _Maybe?_ I’m gonna need a definite yes or no answer, Taeyong.”

Taeyong sighs. “Yeah, fine, whatever. Can I have my wallet back now?”

“Awesome!” Baekhyun shoves the wallet and cash into Taeyong’s chest and holds it there. “You got anything interesting about Ten’s love life? Things he hates? Terrible kinks he has? People he’s fucked?”

Taeyong makes a noise similar to a dying animal.

“Ah, is it really that bad? You know, if he’s into some really kinky shit, I don’t mi—”

“Stop!” Taeyong interrupts. “Just. I don’t know anything other than that he’s gay.”

Baekhyun snorts. Doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out. (It’s not like Ten walks into a room and announces his sexuality to everyone there, but, like, he never talks about girls and also propositioned Baekhyun. One plus one equals two. Even he can assume some things correctly.)

He pouts as best as he can and presses harder into Taeyong’s chest, making him wheeze a little. “C’mon, you have to know something else,” he wheedles. “You’re the leader! You’ve worked with him before!”

“How am I supposed to know everything about him because of this?” croaks Taeyong. 

Smiling, Baekhyun digs his fingers in deeper, reveling in the panicked look on Taeyong’s face as he realizes Baekhyun isn’t going to stop until he gets what he wants. “Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell m—”

“Fine! Oh, my god, stop. I hate—I’m gonna regret this,” Taeyong mutters, knocking his head back against the wall. “Ask Johnny. They. Yeah.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Taeyong looks like he’s about to melt into the floor and become a permanent stain there, and Baekhyun mortifies him further by planting a wet kiss on his cheek and saying, “Thank you, Taeyong-ah!” in the cutest voice possible. The cash and wallet clatter to the floor as Baekhyun runs out of the practice room, a few extra kisses blown to Taeyong as he leaves.

As soon as Baekhyun is back in his own bed, curled beneath a mound of blankets, he pulls up a contact he hasn’t used in ages, thinking of what to write. It needs to be attention-grabbing so he can get a quick response. _No boundaries, right? This is war,_ he thinks, hitting send. 

**[baekhyun, 19:57]**  
heyyy big sexy  
please text me back it’s urgent   
i have a dildo here it says property of johnny seo on it so i think it’s yours?

**[johnny, 20:43]**  
Are you drunk texting me or something? It’s not even 9 pm.  
What do you need?  
I’m not teaching you english, that's Mark’s job in the group.  
or you know, actual teachers.

**[baekhyun, 20:44]**  
sober, good to know, whatever. let’s get to what i want to talk about  
what do you know about ten

**[johnny, 20:53]**  
Why? Haha. 

**[baekhyun, 20:54]**  
he’s my new bandmate. haha  
and i’d like to get to know him better if u know what i mean. haha

**[baekhyun, 20:57]**  
i wanna fuck him until we get a noise complaint johnny in case that wasnt clear since you left me on read for 3 whole mins  
taeyong directed me to you  
and i want to get to know him. emphasized. italics. everything 

**[johnny, 20:59]**  
Are you serious?  
Like..

Baekhyun sends a selfie back, winking with a peace sign. Perfect and cute. No one can resist that. 

**[baekhyun, 21:00]**  
_[img_10040.jpg]_

**[johnny, 21:01]**  
Fine. Asshole  
You owe me one though. 

**[baekhyun, 21:01]**  
yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
do i? 😏

**[johnny, 21:03]**  
Fuck off.  
What do you “need to know” so badly?

**[baekhyun, 21:04]**  
well! we’re playing a fun game and he decided to contact my traitorous ex-band members who i’ve disowned now and he learned my deepest darkest secrets about my currently nonexistent sex life. just asking for the same here while trying to fix that

Not to sound like someone with morals and a conscience, but Baekhyun feels like he’s possibly overstepping his boundaries. A trickle of remorse. Maybe? But he oversteps his boundaries all the time. (It’s a _learning experience_ , taking showers with other people. How else would he have found out that Sehun has a big dick?) Not to mention that Ten contacted not one, no, but at least _five_ of his “friends” who “love and cherish Baekhyun dearly” yet still betray him to some charming fucker for (supposedly) nothing in return. That hurt just a little bit. A small amount. And Ten gave him permission…of sorts. So, yeah, fuck the boundaries. 

Johnny’s much anticipated reply arrives with zero fanfare over an hour later in the form of a screenshot of his notes app. 

**[johnny, 22:17]**  
_[img_11011.jpg]_  
Sorry I couldn't translate some stuff, but google exists.  
Have fun ;)

**[baekhyun, 22:17]**  
oh i will  
would you like a video?

**[johnny, 22:18]**  
Of ten? Yes. Of you? No. 

**[baekhyun, 22:32]**  
_[img_10042.mov]_

**[johnny, 22:33]**  
I am not watching that. 

**[baekhyun, 22:33]**  
coward

And as Baekhyun closes out of the chat and reads the list of Ten’s supposed likes and dislikes, his weak spots, he _cackles_. 

(Later, if he jerks off to the thought of Ten putting a gag on him while fucking him into the mattress, well. That’s just a bonus.)

—

**four. valuable information**

During the next practice a few days later, when they’re all sitting in a circle and eating various foods on their break, Baekhyun asks in English, “Mark, what’s a power bottom?”

Mark inhales his chicken a bit too fast and promptly starts choking. 

Jongin pats Mark’s back until the latter stops wheezing and stutters out, “Uh, well. I.” A weird noise escapes his mouth, like a cat being strangled. Cute. 

The whole scene happens with the ambience of Taemin slurping his noodles in the background. 

Baekhyun refuses to look at Ten across the rough circle they’ve formed, instead focusing on how red Mark’s entire face has become with his few simple words. It sucks that he has to sacrifice his friendship with Mark in this way. It’s for a decent cause, though, he thinks. 

“Aw, man, uh, why do you want to know?” Mark asks, looking like he wants to smother himself to death in his food rather than have this conversation. 

“Curiosity,” replies Baekhyun. “A friend of mine mentioned it in passing to me the other day, and nothing really came up when I searched it.” Only half of a lie. Johnny sure mentioned it in his wonderful message (in English, so he had to search it, thanks). But his search produced amazing results and a couple of above average orgasms, which certainly isn’t nothing. Now, he looks up and locks his gaze with Ten, resting his chin on his palm as he tilts his head in an angle that he knows makes him attractive. Thinks about those _lovely_ videos he watched. Smirks. 

Ten catches on and grins, sharp. Predatory. A shiver travels down Baekhyun’s spine.

Taemin slurps his noodles. 

“Well, ah, you know when—two guys or two girls—um—”

At this point, Yukhei tunes into the conversation with the most baffled expression on his face, and Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose, resigned to his fate. 

“One typically…has to. Be on top. Not always! It depends—like, I don’t know. Meaning—oh, my god, I can’t believe I’m explaining this.” Mark takes a deep breath. “You see, the top penetrates the bottom, but, like, in the case of a power bottom, that one generates more of the power, does more of the work, while they’re, uh, like, doing stuff, and fuck, I’m not explaining how or why, okay, just—do your own research better next time. Please. Hyung,” he adds hastily before digging back into his chicken, face redder than the sauce. 

Baekhyun licks his own sauce off his thumb. “Ah, I see. Thanks, Mark, for giving us this valuable information that you’re somehow so knowledgeable about.” He and Ten haven’t broken eye contact throughout Mark’s embarrassing speech, and Baekhyun makes sure to bite on his thumb a little as he stares. “Also, that’s kind of hot, I think.”

And when Ten’s eyes widen marginally, Baekhyun feels like he won this round. 

Jongin mutters, “Oh, my god.” 

Yukhei looks like he just walked in on his parents having sex.

Having ignored the conversation completely, Taemin slurps up his last noodle and says, “Should we get back to practice now?”

—

**five. charm**

Ten is flirting. 

With _Yukhei_.

And Baekhyun knows then that Sehun told Ten that he gets jealous so, so easily, even if he’s not in a serious relationship with the person (because he’s—not. Not in a serious relationship with Ten. He’s _not_ because _casual sex bet and potential fuck buddy_ is not an indicator of a serious relationship). But his brain doesn’t realize this. His skin crawls, and he _wants_. 

Baekhyun will murder Sehun and bury his body in the middle of a forest in fucking Europe where no one will ever find it. Fans will be like, “Oh, where’s Sehun?” and Baekhyun will have to say, “I murdered him for betraying me,” and then he will go to prison and die there after living out his miserable prison sentence that’s decades long, and during that time, he will never forget what Oh Sehun did to him, and he will come back as a ghost just to haunt Sehun’s own ghostly ass for the rest of eternity. 

(It may not have been Sehun—it could’ve been any of the members, but Baekhyun just _knows_ it was Sehun. Sehun would likely betray Baekhyun for half a bag of stale chips as long as it would humiliate Baekhyun in some way. Water is wet, the sky is blue, Sehun is a little bitch.

And yet, Baekhyun adores Sehun in the _this is the tall gremlin who lives in my attic and I feed scraps of food to him when he screams too loudly to ignore_ kind of way. Can’t blame him for a little betrayal every now and then.)

He also wants to be mad at Ten for dragging the younger members into this, but considering the shit he pulled on Mark the other day, well. 

Instead he’s angry at how Ten chose to flirt with the big, muscular, frat boy type with an actual heart of gold and a sweet demeanor, someone who is the exact opposite of Baekhyun. (Baekhyun, who’s smaller than Yukhei and has some muscles that he has worked hard for, thank you very much, but not a disturbing amount like _that_ , and he has the moral compass of a worm. But he has _charm_ , okay? Charm gets you places.) He’s pissed at how Ten’s hands rest on Yukhei’s hips as he guides him in a more complex dance move, how Ten grins when Yukhei makes an awkward joke, how Ten _giggles_ and grabs Yukhei’s hand to drag him to the customary circle on the floor for lunch break. 

Mark sits as far as possible from Baekhyun (Baekhyun, who should maybe apologize to Mark later), and Jongin shoots him furtive glances from next to Mark’s side. Taeyong and Taemin end up sitting on either side of Baekhyun. 

Ten feeds Yukhei pieces of food with his chopsticks, missing sometimes and getting food on his face. Ugh. 

Yukhei shows Ten some video on his phone and Ten hooks his chin over Yukhei’s shoulder, laughing and fucking nuzzling him. _Gross_. 

They compare hand sizes, and Ten keeps complimenting Yukhei on how _big_ his hands are, how _large_. Yukhei fucking _blushes_. 

Baekhyun glares at his own (not dainty, however definitely not Yukhei-size) hands and stabs his food with more force than necessary. Sure, he has nice hands, but they’re not disturbingly massive like fucking _Yukhei’s_ —

“Hyung,” Taeyong murmurs next to him, “you good?”

For a moment, Baekhyun can see exactly why Taeyong is the leader of his never-ending group—he’s perfected the art of _concerned parent who cares about your wellbeing despite being of similar age_. Junmyeon gives him that same expression daily. It’s annoying. 

Maturely, Baekhyun pouts in response. 

Taeyong sighs.

—

**six. interlude**

**[jongin, 12:32]**  
i cannot stand u 2 eyefucking every practice please just fuck im begging u to put us all out of our misery

**[baekhyun, 12:32]**  
hmmm. no  
the chase is half of the fun jonginnie!!  
and i told u before that i cannot be the loser in this war  
i’m gonna make him beg for my dick or i’ll die trying

**[jongin, 12:33]**  
oh my Fucking god  
i hate u both

**[baekhyun, 12:33]**  
😘🙈😜😘😘😘😜🙈🙈

**[baekhyun, 14:56]**  
his face is so cute i wanna ruin it 

**[baekhyun, 15:35]**  
jongin i know u read my message

**[baekhyun, 15:40]**  
jongin please unblock me i miss u

**[baekhyun, 15:43]**  
i’m gonna suck his dick until he cries and then either he can fuck me or i can fuck him im not picky i don’t think 

**[jongin, 15:56]**  
i didn’t block you.

**[baekhyun, 15:56]**  
great!  
wanna see my list that i titled ten things i want to do to ten?

—

**seven. morals**

They touch more now, at least, than they did at first. Ten trails his hands along Baekhyun’s arm while discussing something related to the choreography. Baekhyun holds his hand to Ten’s throat and maintains eye contact under the guise of checking his racing pulse (that one garners a few odd looks). Gratuitous ass-grabbing occurs. Sure, he’s touchy with all of the members because that’s just how he is, but every touch with Ten feels more coordinated, more _calculated_. It’s thrilling. 

Dare he say it? All of this waiting is making every moment seem worth it. 

…But there is one thing Baekhyun hates about this whole ordeal. 

Every time they speak with each other, Ten makes sure to address Baekhyun only with various pet names, starting with _sweetheart_ and _baby_ and devolving into ones like _love muffin_ and _honeypoo_. In English, nonetheless, because they’re supposed to be practicing that. Having to ask Mark what _jellybean wife_ means is mortifying, but Baekhyun smiles through it all. He will not crack first. This is war, and in war, you don't give up after being called _cucumber water_ and _melon puppy_. (Those aren’t even good pet names? What the fuck.)

Names aside, it’s hard not to crack when Ten dances like _that_. Immoral yet sweet, a chocolate dessert dipped in wine or some shit; Baekhyun may be a romantic and a flirt, but it’s difficult to concentrate on words with Ten performing impractical moves right in front of him. And, yeah, he cares about Ten as a person—a disgustingly attractive person with actual thoughts and feelings who he’s fond of. Objectification is toeing the line of morally reprehensible. Thing is, Baekhyun is old friends with morally reprehensible acts and hasn’t fucked someone in _so fucking long_ that it’s absolute torture to have Ten within reach and teasing him daily like this, showing off his flexibility like it’s nothing. How dare he. Ten’s body when he dances, and in general, is just _so_ —that’s the real morally reprehensible thing here—

“See you later, _pretty boy_ ,” Ten says, throwing a wink at him as he leaves.

Oh, fuck, shit. He called him _pretty_. Baekhyun gasps and slaps the nearest person to him, who happens to be Jongin. Jongin whines and rubs his arm.

“He called me _pretty_ , Nini. Pretty! Me? Sexy, handsome, drop-dead gorgeous, sure, but _pretty_ , it’s just so awfully like a high school crush, but I can’t even be mad because look at him, that should explain everything—”

Jongin purposely stomps on Baekhyun’s toes after Baekhyun stares too long at Ten’s retreating ass.

—

**eight. games**

After a while, this mélange of seven starts to feel more like an actual group and not associates forced together for financial gain. And sure, Baekhyun is the elected leader—an absolute win for his ego—but being a leader is difficult and annoying. Responsibilities and shit. He tries to think of what Junmyeon would do in these situations, decides he would never do anything Junmyeon does because Junmyeon is a prissy bitch who lets everyone step all over him except in very special cases, and Baekhyun simply does what he wants. 

(Junmyeon is also overly caring, making sure everyone is okay no matter what, and Baekhyun is just not wired like that. Baekhyun cares, sure, but he would rather stab himself than have a serious heart to heart with zero quips being made. That’s the definition of hell.)

Anyway, in Baekhyun’s case, _doing what he wants_ means more aggressive flirting and sexual tension with Ten. Ten, who calls him awful pet names with a smile and a wink. Ten, who dances like a demon with the grace of an angel. Ten, who has a wit that stings for days and a distressingly sinful body, who has been created just to torment Baekhyun in new, creative, hellish ways. And it’s enthralling.

No, this isn’t a love story. Baekhyun _knows_ romantic—flowers and ballads and whispered confessions behind closed doors. This is a game, a war—a pure, carnal desire with an end goal to achieve, and Ten seems to be winning with every passing day. 

Baekhyun thinks his stupid ass has been locked in jail for the past five moves. 

It’s time for something drastic.

—

**nine. warning signs**

Mark turns into a stuttering mess when Baekhyun finally “apologizes” for the power bottom fiasco, giving the vague excuse of making sure they can discuss anything within the group, sexual or otherwise. (It’s not even an apology so much as an explanation.) Yukhei is as oblivious as ever to Ten’s continuous flirting, which would be cute if not so maddening. Taeyong wants to avoid the situation as much as possible, while Jongin sends Baekhyun daily reminders of how much he hates every practice being filled with sexual tension and lunches laced with innuendos. ( _moaning around every bite of ur food does not make u get dick_ , Jongin texts, a sudden, wise giver of advice. _that’s your shitty unrealistic opinion_ , Baekhyun sends back.)

Meanwhile, Taemin is…an unwilling part of Baekhyun’s half-assed plan to get revenge for the Ten/Yukhei Flirting Sessions. The idea is straightforward: get Taemin to manhandle him under the guise of needing help with his dancing, act all flustered and gorgeous, have Taemin react the same way, make Ten jealous. Simple and to the point.

“You need to loosen yourself a bit,” Taemin instructs in that soft voice of his. “Lean into it, let it flow. Don’t guide it, yeah?”

Baekhyun watches Taemin demonstrate, copies the move a bit stiffer than he should, hoping his plan falls into place. Ugh, he couldn’t choose Jongin, because no. Just no. Despite the killer abs, Baekhyun couldn’t flirt with Jongin without cracking up partway through. And Taeyong and Mark are already minorly traumatized from their little game, so clueless Taemin will have to suffice.

(It’s _so awkward_ though because Taemin is an even more awkward person than Jongin. He’s like…if you mixed every odd trait of humanity together and left it to stew a bit too long and added a dash of pure evil and plastered a cute face and sexy body on top of it. Yet Baekhyun can’t help but like Taemin, with his quirky charm and unwavering dedication to performing. And no wonder Taemin and Jongin are friends—they’re two sides of the same stupid-endearing offstage/graceful-sultry onstage coin. How infuriating. Not as infuriating as Ten is, but that’s a whole other ordeal.)

“No, hyung, like this—”

Taemin grabs his waist, which makes Baekhyun take in a purposefully shaky breath, which makes him glance up into the mirror—

And Ten is gazing at him with the most unreadable expression he’s ever seen. Curiosity, maybe? He doesn’t know. Doesn’t care.

“Oh, like this?” Baekhyun says sweetly, his voice light and breathy, placing his hands on top of Taemin’s and fluttering his eyelashes. He lets his whole body melt back into Taemin, almost grinding. Kind of, maybe, definitely grinding. Fuck, this is uncomfortable. Whatever. His plan _must_ work. “Taemin-oppa, you’re so sexy, and the way you manhandle me like this just gets me _so_ riled up in _so_ many ways—”

Yukhei snorts from the other side of the room.

Baekhyun spins around and places his hands on either side of Taemin’s face. “Will you dance with me, Taemin-oppa, please?” He bats his eyelashes at Taemin’s shell-shocked face. Cute. But he can still up his game a little. “I’ve been waiting years for this moment; I never thought such a _handsome_ superstar would ever take notice of a simple country girl like me. I’ll do anything you want me to. Please, oppa.”

Taemin turns into a fit of giggles, but he plays along, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s waist with his tiny hands. “Of course,” he murmurs, slipping easily from awkward, fumbling Taemin to sex appeal, bedroom eyes, performer Taemin. _What the fuck?_

No, no, _no_. The plan was to get Taemin flustered and confused and have Ten be jealous, _not_ end up with magically sexy Taemin.

And Taemin leans forward then, and Baekhyun remembers he’s dealing with a guy who’s been in this industry for over a decade and is no stranger to homoerotic fanservice, and Taemin apparently has no qualms about getting close enough to kiss Baekhyun right on his lips—

And Baekhyun kisses back for half a second because _damn_ does Taemin have nice lips. Until he realizes he’s kissing Taemin. 

Baekhyun screams, absolutely shrieks in Taemin’s face because holy fuck, this was not in his plan for the day or, like, ever. And it’s, like. Baekhyun has rarely ever had a guy just—kiss him like that on the lips; it’s almost always been a _suck my dick, no homo, move on_ type of thing, or a _bro, I love you, here’s a peck on the cheek_ type of thing. Which he can deal with. But, like, this is Lee fucking Taemin, who’s pretty straight as far as he knows and wants a girl to run him over in her car and fall in love with him. Baekhyun is simply warning him of gay activities, such as kissing other men.

He wrestles out of Taemin’s grip and falls onto his ass trying to get the fuck away. This is just—happening. It’s happening.

Taemin smiles, that sweet, vacant one where he doesn’t seem to be all there at the moment because he’s lost in his thoughts. And then he giggles and says, “D’you have the move down now?”

The…move?

Huh.

“Huh,” Baekhyun says, the epitome of intelligence. Fuck, he doesn’t even want to look at the other members to gauge their reactions. The silence is enough. Yet his eyes are drawn to Ten across the room.

Ten grins, somehow making it innocent and pure evil at the same time. 

Embarrassment floods through him, but if his overly dramatic/extremely traumatizing performance with Taemin gets any kind of reaction out of Ten, he thinks it’s worth it. Maybe.

Well. He has a job to do. Baekhyun needs to regain some composure, wink, and blow Ten a kiss, be brazen with his flirting, but he can’t. He’s frozen in his spot on the floor, his brain a jumble of _oh my fucking god, Taemin kissed me, what the fuck_ and _Ten is so sexy when he looks like he’s gonna eat me alive, if he’s into that then so am I, please fuck me_. Normal stuff. 

Jongin is the one who breaks Baekhyun out of his thoughts. “Someone please kill me,” he implores. “Hire a hitman. I don’t care. Put me out of my misery.”

“Suffer like the rest of us,” Ten retorts, walking over and sticking a hand out to help Baekhyun up. Odd, but Baekhyun takes it, immediately regretting his decision as Ten pulls him up and close to him and whispers in his ear:

_“I bribed Taemin-hyung to kiss you.”_

As those words process in his sluggish brain, Baekhyun realizes in that moment that he is going to lose. Ten is a wildfire—uncontrollable, unruly, and unpredictable. He’s twenty steps ahead in this war. The glint in his eyes as he smirks at Baekhyun’s shocked expression warns him that playing with fire is dangerous.

Baekhyun has never cared much for warnings. 

—

**ten. tension**

To be fair, Baekhyun is not a patient person, so it’s only a matter of time until he snaps. It’s also only a matter of time before they fucking debut in this mashup group, and he would love it if this sexual tension didn’t bleed into every performance. They’re stitched together awkwardly enough as is.

And when Ten takes off his loose sleeveless top an hour into practice, Baekhyun knows he’s fucked. Seeing his toned body in photos and videos is completely different than having it a meter in front of his face, especially since he hasn’t felt like this much of a hormonal teenager since, well, he was a teenager. He’s too old for this shit. 

“Help me,” Baekhyun whispers to himself. 

_It’s just a shirt. Just some nice muscles attached to a person with possibly sinister intentions. You’re not a blushing virgin, for fuck’s sake. You are not having a horny breakdown. You are twenty-seven. You are a normal person. You are—_

Ten pushes his damp hair back and throws his shirt off to the side, sweaty muscles tensing and relaxing with the movement. Oh, fuck. Jesus. 

Baekhyun reaches out with his arm and drags Mark to the opposite side of the room, far away from the evil himself. Mark stumbles but complies. Good. Baekhyun needs him. 

Grabbing Mark by his shoulders, Baekhyun demands, “Give me every damn prayer you know right now.”

“Uh—what?”

“I suddenly believe in hell because I’m pretty sure I’m in it right now,” explains Baekhyun, “so please help me. Give me some prayers or something.”

Mark gives him a confused look instead, a gaping mouth and furrowed eyebrow performance. Not helpful. 

“Everything alright?” Jongin butts in, cruel Jongin, who ruins Baekhyun’s plans and drapes his arm over Mark’s shoulders, knocking Baekhyun’s hands off. He’s, like, magnetized to Mark’s emotional state and appears whenever he’s distressed, like he has some sixth sense but only for Mark. Why does Jongin get claim to the nice younger one? Why does Baekhyun end up with the demon? 

“Mark is giving me more helpful advice,” Baekhyun replies before Mark can betray his nefarious intentions. 

“Mark is unavailable for helpful advice right now,” Jongin says, a stiff smile on his face. 

“Mark is right here and just wants to go back to practice,” Mark says. 

Baekhyun yells, “Fuck it!” and throws his hands in the air, walking away from their impromptu gathering. He’ll just have to ignore Ten during the entire practice in order to maintain some of his sanity. 

Easier said than done.

Ten seems to be _everywhere_. During lunch break, Ten’s offensive, sweaty, shirtless body is right next to Baekhyun. He can’t even make his customary moans as he eats, too busy trying not to jump Ten or choke on his food when Ten’s bare arm brushes his or wraps around his shoulders. Mirrors cover a majority of the room—anywhere he looks, Ten is right there. It’s an endless torture. Awful. Hellish. Wicked. All he can be grateful for is his own taste in loose clothing because it’s been covering how he’s been half hard for, like, ever.

Miserable and horny is not good for his demeanor. After all, he is the leader and designated moodmaker of the group, so if he projects a bitchy, pissed off persona, no one will be happy about it. The air feels ready to snap—a tense rope, frayed and strained. 

And when they’re almost done, when Baekhyun is counting the fucking minutes until he can go home and jerk off in his pathetic shame, when Ten does a completely unnecessary body roll that’s not even part of the choreography _right in front of him_ —that’s when Baekhyun snaps. 

_“You fucker!”_ he screams. He advances on Ten, ripping his hat off and throwing it on the floor in the process (for added flair), hoping he appears scarier than he really is because having pink hair that’s sticking up everywhere does not make a guy intimidating. “A whole month of this horny torture! A whole fucking month!” Baekhyun pokes Ten’s chest every few words to emphasize his points, pushing him back. “I threatened to steal Taeyong’s wallet, I embarrassed Mark in front of everyone, and Taemin fucking kissed me, which happened to be mortifying and I never want to do it again! Jongin had to deal with all of my thirsty texts about you because he’s too nice to say no to me! I saw you flirt with Yukhei, which was kind of cute but also kind of sad because he probably thinks you’re into him now.” Ten’s back hits the mirror. His eyes are wider than ever. “I even owe _Johnny fucking Seo_ something terrible—”

“Of course it was Johnny,” Ten mumbles.

“—yet all I ask of you in return is this.”

Baekhyun drops down on one knee and clasps Ten’s hand in his. 

“Oh, my god, is he proposing?” Yukhei blurts out. Taemin shushes him. 

“Ten.” He pauses for effect. _Draw it out._ Looking up into Ten’s eyes, he asks, “Will you please let me have the honor of fucking you?” And Baekhyun grins, charming as ever. 

Someone shut the stereo off partway through his dramatic, heartfelt speech, so silence fills the room as he waits for Ten to say something. Anything. 

“I hate gay people so much, it’s unreal,” Taeyong mutters instead. “What is the point?”

Ignoring Taeyong, Ten kicks Baekhyun lightly in the knee. “Get up, you idiot.”

Baekhyun complies, eager, still grinning. 

Ten wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, leaning in close, millimeters away. He’s so, so pretty. “Oh, my adorable iced americano, you were only supposed to say two words, so, no, you cannot fuck me yet,” he says sweetly. And he smiles, the perfect picture of evil, as he pushes Baekhyun away and walks past him.

Wait. 

_What?_

“What,” he deadpans to himself in the mirror. Two words? There’s only—two words? This is definitely not part of their agreement that has zero rules and no boundaries. Two words. _Two words._ Two—

(“This has been the worst month of my entire life,” Jongin whines, “just for it to all come to nothing.”)

Two words? _Which_ two words? God, Baekhyun wants to fuck Ten so badly, he _needs_ to think of these two words more than anything else in the world right now. He will literally give up everything he owns to figure out these two words. Fuck, that three percent of possible stupidity finally caught up with Baekhyun at the worst time, and it’s all because Ten is too obsessed with this game of theirs. 

(Yukhei asks Mark a quiet question behind his hand while Mark answers with, “Please don’t ask me for love advice, Xuxi, please. I am begging you.”)

Baekhyun files through all of their interactions over the past month, and the only time he can think of two words are when Ten called him _gummy pie_ or _hot cookie_ , or maybe something from the beginning of their little game—

It clicks. 

“Hey, Ten,” Baekhyun calls, leaning against the mirror, nonchalant. Waits for Ten to stop and turn around before continuing, “Wanna fuck?”

Ten’s lips twitch up into a smirk. “What makes you think I’m down for that?”

“Rumors.”

“Rumors?” Crossing his arms, Ten raises an eyebrow at him. “Shouldn’t you do _research_ before following silly rumors?” Ugh, he’s mocking Baekhyun. How sexy.

“Oh, but I have. Extensive research. I think I’d like to experience some _hands-on_ research, though.”

With every word Baekhyun says, Ten steps closer until he has Baekhyun pressed against the mirror this time. He’s still shirtless, sweaty, generally disgusting. So attractive. Whatever. His dick has taken over at this point. Brain activity is useless. 

“Does this mean I win, honey bunches?” Ten asks, whispers. 

“I hate you,” hisses Baekhyun. “I hate you so fucking m—”

Ten kisses him in the middle of his hate confession, soft and chaste. Pulls back. Smiles. It stuns Baekhyun, leaves him craving more, a hell of a lot more because he has not come all this way in this game of theirs for a simple, blushing kiss to end it. So he grabs Ten’s short hair and surges forward, clacking their teeth together as he _really_ kisses him, letting all of his repressed shit loose in that moment with zero care that their five other members are watching. Fuck unnecessary games, fuck all the other guys who refused to kiss him like this, fuck _Ten_. Ten, who digs his fingers into Baekhyun’s waist and shoves him back against the mirror, softness gone and replaced with—something. Passion? Baekhyun will figure out words later. Language is given too much credit in times like these. 

Someone wolf-whistles, someone else groans in despair, someone else is most likely recording this entire event. Baekhyun really, truly doesn’t give a fuck. 

It’s only after Ten starts grinding into Baekhyun that Jongin swears loud enough to disrupt their moment. Ten breaks away, but Baekhyun takes that opportunity to lick Ten’s neck and bite just a little, which makes Ten moan—

“This is turning into some bad porn,” Jongin complains. 

“I hate it,” Mark adds. 

“All in favor of kicking them out so we can finish practice like normal people?” Taeyong asks.

Jongin, Mark, and Taeyong immediately raise their hands. Yukhei only does so after some hesitation. 

Ten laughs—bright, shameless.

Taemin, recording everything on his phone, says, “I don’t know, this is kinda fun. Team bonding,” and Jongin squeezes Taemin’s arm until he raises one hand as well, still recording with the other. 

“You know,” says Baekhyun to Ten, loud enough for the others to hear, “I would love to fuck you right here in this room”—Mark lets out a noise similar to the one he made when asked about power bottoms—“but we’ll have to save that for another time, I’m afraid.”

Ten trails his fingers along Baekhyun’s jawline. “Hm, maybe not. I have stuff.”

“Oh? We could—”

_“Please leave,”_ begs Jongin. 

Baekhyun sighs. “Jongin, you’re normally so sweet, but I hate you right now. You are not just a coward—you are a traitor.”

Jongin pauses for a moment, confused, before saying, “Did you just quote _Star Wars_ at me?”

“Oh, my god,” Ten groans, digging his forehead into Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I forgot. I’m fucking a nerd.”

“Okay, Mister Pokémon Master, that’s a _sexy, handsome_ nerd to you,” corrects Baekhyun, “and one who will gladly drop to his knees on this hard floor without hesitation if it means it will get us both closer to mutual or—”

“He has a shrine to Yoda in his room,” Jongin interjects. 

“I _do not_! I have exactly sixteen figurines to my honorable name—”

Mark interrupts with a desperate, “ _Please_ , hyungs. Could you just—” He makes a shooing motion with his hands. Rude.

_“I can’t believe,”_ Baekhyun sings, clutching a hand to his chest in mock hurt, _“I’ve been waiting for this feeling.”_

Ten grumbles something about _never shuts up, what the fuck_ before grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and dragging him over to their bags and throwing his shirt on. Baekhyun pouts. Shame to cover that body up. He tugs at Ten’s top and continues singing to try to grab his attention. 

“Grab your shit,” Ten demands as Baekhyun belts out a high note. “Grab your shit, moron, or I’m leaving you here.”

“Oh, baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me—makes me feel all tingly inside.” Baekhyun clings onto Ten’s back, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his chin on Ten’s shoulder. “Bet I know what could make _you_ feel all tingly inside—”

“Poison,” Ten deadpans, “self-administered so I don’t have to listen to you anymore.”

A flick of Ten’s fingers on his forehead has Baekhyun complaining about mistreatment and neglect, but he lets go and grabs his bag anyway, uncaring if everything he brought with is in there. He can just have Jongin bring back whatever he’s missed. 

Speaking of…

“Just need to do one thing before we go,” he mutters to Ten, who spares him a confused glance but still follows him over to where Mark is avoiding the rest of the members gathered around Taemin and his phone. Definitely nothing suspicious happening there.

Baekhyun stops in front of Mark, biting his cheek, contemplating for the first time in his life if he should say something or not. It’s now or never. Whatever. He has nothing to lose. 

“Mark, please fuck Jongin so he lightens up a little.”

Mark stiffens, his eyes wide as he stares at Baekhyun like he just asked him to feed rotten food to his mother or something atrocious like that. 

“Uh,” Jongin says, smacking Taemin’s hand off of his shoulder. “What. He should do what?”

Baekhyun ignores adorable, oblivious Jongin and pokes Mark’s forehead with his finger and flashes a smile at him. “Don’t strain yourself trying to think about it. You’re obviously into each other. Just do it,” he adds in English. “Like Nike.”

A small wheeze escapes Mark’s mouth as Baekhyun makes his own escape through the practice room door, wishing he could stay and watch everything unfold. It would be better than any drama. Alas, Ten’s tug on his wrist and his coy smile draws him like a pathetic moth to a flame, sends a weird feeling through his stomach. 

“Do you really think they’ll do something?” Ten asks in the hallway. 

Shrugging, Baekhyun answers, “Dunno. I’m just sick of seeing Jongin mope around with hearts in his eyes. It’s gross. He’s pathetic.”

Ten huffs out a laugh, raises an eyebrow at him. “And you’re not? You just got down on one knee and begged to fuck me in front of our group members.”

“Well, the difference is that I’m a gentleman. I know how to woo the object of my affections.” Ten snorts at that. “Meanwhile, a girl asks Jongin out and he panics and says yes without thinking about it. It’s hilarious.”

“Mark’s the same way, you know.”

“Exactly. They’re perfect for each other.”

“You’re awful.”

“ _You’re_ awful.”

“That’s not what you’ll be saying soon.”

Baekhyun hums. “And what do you think I’ll be saying?”

Ten stares right into his eyes and says, “Nothing, because my dick will be in your mouth.”

Baekhyun shoves a couple of fingers in his mouth and says a garbled, “You underestimate my talents.”

“I _cannot_ stand you.”

“Then lay me down, baby,” Baekhyun says after taking his fingers out with a salacious wink. 

Ten sticks his foot out and trips Baekhyun. Baekhyun shrieks and latches onto the nearest object for balance, which happens to be Ten, and his gracefulness isn’t enough to save them both from crashing to the floor in a heap. Baekhyun’s elbow hits Ten in the stomach and his bag hits him in the leg, while Ten’s knee ends up somewhere less than pleasant as Baekhyun lets out a strangled noise. 

“Ow,” Baekhyun whimpers. “That did not happen like it does in the movies.”

“You’re stupid,” Ten grunts before smacking his chest, getting up and leaving Baekhyun on the floor. 

_“Owww,”_ repeats Baekhyun, rolling over onto his side and curling up, “you’ve killed me. You’ve killed my dick, Ten. She’s dead. Fucking massacred. _Fatality._ ”

“You’re fine.”

“I’ll knee _you_ in your dick and we’ll see what song you’re singing then, you fucking fucker who fuck—”

A shush from Ten cuts Baekhyun’s creative insult off. Footsteps are approaching them. Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to look up and see who they are—a couple of people, judging by the number of footsteps. 

“Uh, hi. He’s fine,” Ten reassures them (likely with one of his _I’m a sweet boy who does no wrong_ smiles) as Baekhyun chants _I wanna die, I hope you die, I’m dying_ in the background. 

The two people pass in silence.

As soon as they’re around the corner, Ten groans and rubs his palms into his eyes. “Oh, my god. Fuck. Okay, let’s go before I regret my decision-making skills.” 

“ _Nooo._ My d—”

“I’ll let you stick your precious dick in me if we leave right now.”

Baekhyun has never gotten up off of a floor faster in his life.

—

**eleven. rules**

As soon as the dorm’s front door shuts behind them, Baekhyun is being pressed into the wall in their entryway by Ten. Straight to the point—refreshing after their tense car ride over. Ten kept swatting Baekhyun’s wandering hands away _(keep your eyes on the fucking road; I’m not dying in your stupid, expensive car because you couldn’t keep it in your pants)_. 

“Alright, we should probably discuss some things first, like how we’re doing this and what we’re okay with, but I just really want to be fucked by you, so maybe we can—”

God, Baekhyun doesn’t give a shit, just knows he wants his mouth on Ten’s _right now_ , so he lunges forward, cutting off what Ten was going to say by kissing him, messy and rough, no finesse as Ten opens his mouth and pushes back against him. Ten tastes like—fuck, he doesn’t know, like sweat and an unforgivable need to get off. Though Baekhyun loves romance, this isn’t romantic—it’s base. Needy, filthy, sordid. There’s a whole thesaurus of words he could use to describe the feeling of Ten’s tongue in his mouth as his hands grip Baekhyun’s waist and press him closer to the wall, and none are _romantic_ , that’s for sure. 

Baekhyun’s hands come up to rest on Ten’s face, but Ten bites his lip and grabs his wrists, slamming them back into the wall. Fuck. He moans into his mouth response. Talking is overrated at this point. 

Ten grinds into him with his fucking _amazing_ hips. Baekhyun’s head hits the wall as he breaks the kiss and gasps, Ten’s mouth moving easily toward his neck and biting. _No marks,_ he thinks, but his dick disagrees, screaming, _Please, leave many marks, makeup can do wonders to cover it up_ —

“Fuck, Ten—Ten, let’s, my room, now.”

“Why?” Ten says into his jawline, biting lightly there as well. Of course he’s a biter; his skin is going to be covered in bruises by the time they’re done. Great. 

“Because it’s against the rules to fuck anywhere but the bedrooms,” a new voice states, matter-of-fact. 

Turning his head toward the voice, Baekhyun snorts as he spots Junmyeon leaning against a counter in the kitchen, sipping out of a mug and scrolling through his phone. “You ruin all the fun with your silly rules. As a leader myself now, I can safely say— _fucking hell, Ten,_ stop biting my neck, what the fuck are you, a vampire?”

“An interesting take on leadership,” Junmyeon says, sardonic, “though I’m not sure fucking one of the other members in your group makes you a good leader.”

“You’re one to speak. Besides, they _elected_ me to be the leader with an overwhelming majority. And he started this. Blame him.” Baekhyun wrestles one of his arms free and pokes Ten in the forehead. 

Ten smacks his hand away and kisses him again. Very effective in shutting him up, as Ten’s tongue slips in his mouth and makes his knees go a little weak with how hot it is. He doesn’t know why he’s never kissed guys often before because girls are soft and nice and stuff, but guys are just _different_ —or maybe Ten is just amazing at it, leaves his head feeling syrupy slow, his touches commanding but gentle as his hand wraps around Baekhyun’s waist and keeps him in place. And he wants, more than he can remember wanting someone in the longest time. 

It sort of terrifies him. 

_No crises,_ he thinks. _Remember? No romance. No thinking. Thinking bad. Follow your own advice—just do it._

Baekhyun reaches his free hand down and finally, _finally_ grabs at Ten’s ass after so long without touching it. His wonderful ass. He’s had so many fantasies about this stupid ass for the past month that it’s bordering on concerning. But when Ten grinds his thigh into him and groans into his mouth, fuck, fantasies can’t compare to that. 

Junmyeon sips his drink and watches them. 

“My dick can’t decide if it finds this situation mortifying or if it’s finding it way hotter than it should,” Baekhyun whispers to Ten when they break apart. 

Ten’s nose scrunches up—cute. “Hot, obviously. But. Let’s go to your room, I guess, unless you wanna fuck in front of him out here.”

Oh, his traitorous dick should not twitch at the thought of someone watching while Ten fucks him or goes down on him or, like, anything at this point that involves Baekhyun and Ten in various compromising positions—

“Rules,” Junmyeon sighs, sounding similar to a sorrowful widow. “I swear to god, you two, I don’t want another knife incident.”

“‘Rules!’” mocks Baekhyun, high-pitched and more breathy than he wishes because Ten chooses that moment to maul his neck again. The makeup artists are going to have a few choice words with him. “‘Hi, my name is Park Chanyeol, and I’m a stupid fuck who ruins the fun for everyone because I demanded a blowjob in the kitchen and almost got my dick cut off—’”

Ten snorts. 

Junmyeon frowns.

“Fine,” whines Baekhyun. He slaps Ten’s ass for good measure. “Let’s go, Edward Cullen.”

As they’re walking (making out, Baekhyun shoving Ten backwards up the stairs and kissing at an awful angle that makes Baekhyun’s neck hurt and hoping neither of them trip and fall) away from Junmyeon’s prying eyes, Ten wonders out loud, “Does that make you Bella, then?” 

Baekhyun wishes he could shove Ten down the stairs, but he’s too horny to sacrifice a good fuck like that. 

At the top of the stairs, he settles for shoving Ten against the nearest door with an exaggerated moan, shouting, _“Harder, harder! Yes, daddy, make me come!”_

“I don’t think Bella ever said that,” Ten whispers as Baekhyun pounds on the door rhythmically with his fist. 

“Hmm, no, but I wanna traumatize my precious band members as payback for betraying me. Be as loud as you want, baby. It fuels my revenge.” And he cackles. 

Ten mutters, “You just wanna fuel your exhibitionist streak,” against his lips, which Baekhyun decides to ignore.

They kiss again, languid. Teasing. It’s a mild relief from the fervor of a few seconds ago and calms his racing brain down. And fuck, he could stand here forever—Ten gasping for breath as they break apart, Ten shivering as Baekhyun’s fingers trail up his side under his flimsy excuse for a shirt, Ten fluttering his eyes closed as Baekhyun tells him how _pretty_ he is, how wrecked he already looks when they’ve barely started. As much as he loves this slow teasing, though, there’s a reason they’re here. (Patience is not a virtue—it has been proven to create immense sexual frustration and is an unnecessary cockblocker.) So, Baekhyun drops to his knees right in the middle of the carpeted hallway. Bats his eyelashes up at Ten. 

“Oppa,” he says, voice cute, “can I please suck your dick?”

“Oh, my god. You seriously need help,” hisses Ten, “and you are so weird to the point where I can’t tell if you’re serious or not, but I’m not gonna say no t— _oh, fuck me_.”

Baekhyun mouths at Ten’s dick over his pants, grossed out by the flavor of dirty clothing but not grossed out by the noise Ten makes. It’s the simple things. 

Then a thought intrudes his head, something he remembers saying weeks ago to Jongin, and before he can rewrite his singular brain cell into a different thought process, he asks, “Hey, you wanna come twice?”

“Uh, what kind of question is—”

“If you do, I’ll suck your dick until you cry from how amazing it feels, and you can come down my throat, and then I’ll fuck you until you come again.”

Ten stares. 

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow at him. 

“What, you think just ’cause I decide what we’re doing here that I’m gonna say no to that?” Ten asks, incredulous. “‘Hey, Baekhyun, you probably don’t want this, but I’m willing to eat your ass until you cry and then fuck you into the mattress.’ Would you say no to that?”

“No. I mean, yes. Wait. I can’t think. Can we do that later?”

“Fucking—just shut up and suck my dick?”

Baekhyun whines and smacks Ten’s thigh with his hand. “But you said you’d eat my ass and now I can’t get that thought out of my head, so I need you to promise me that you’ll eat me out sometime. Soon. Tonight, maybe.”

“Fine!” Ten yells. “I’ll eat your fucking ass _sometime soon_ , now put your mouth on my dick, or I swear to—”

“Well, I’d have ‘put my mouth on your dick’ by now, but your pants aren’t even undone,” Baekhyun says, casual, unbuttoning Ten’s pants and pulling them down to his ankles, “which is a shame in my opinion because the less clothes you have on, the better the sex is usually. Oh, no underwear? Well, aren’t _you_ a bit presumptuous, hm?”

“I can’t wait until my cock is in your mouth just so you _stop talking_ ,” Ten grits out, covering his eyes with his forearm. 

“Nice length, I guess,” continues Baekhyun before he licks his hand. “Could be bigger.” He wraps his hand around Ten’s dick, starting to stroke him to full hardness, Ten hissing at the dryness. “Now, if we’re talking big dicks—”

“Which we aren’t—”

“— _Chanyeol_. He doesn’t have a big dick, he just _acts_ like a big dick and betrays his friend by telling a hot guy that his friend sucks dick, and hopefully Chanyeol added that his friend is amazing and talented with his mouth in more ways than one—”

Ten mumbles, “Really don’t want to talk about Chanyeol during sex because it’s making my dick want to kill itself.”

Baekhyun hums. “You seem to be doing just fine here.” He wraps his lips around Ten’s cock, just the head before pulling back off. “Just the tip!” He winks. 

“I will smother you in your sleep with your pillow and tell everyone you have a micro— _fuck_ —”

He flattens his tongue against the underside of Ten’s dick as he sinks down slowly, hoping his enthusiasm makes up for the fact that he’s only done this a few times on actual people. Practice, however, makes perfect, so he has stolen Sehun’s realistic dildo and washed it thoroughly before, y’know, _practicing_. Multiple times. Like, at least forty times, and Sehun definitely knows at this point, and Baekhyun knows that Sehun knows, so Baekhyun keeps doing it. There’s the thrill of getting caught added to the fact that he’s super into getting his mouth fucked, and he hopes Ten is down for that. Both of those things. 

Belatedly, he thinks Ten should be wearing a condom. Oh, well. The precome on his tongue and taste of skin is better than whatever condoms exist. It shouldn’t be hotter like this, more real, but it is. The thing is, Ten is just standing there, hands clenched by his sides, clearly holding back by the tremors in his legs and subtle jolts of his hips. How annoying. 

Baekhyun pulls off. “So, you just gonna stand there with no response?”

_“No response?”_ For someone who’s getting a blowjob, Ten looks pissed. “Baekhyun, it has been half a second of dick-sucking so far because you _keep fucking talking_.”

“No, I mean—” Baekhyun smacks Ten’s thighs with his palms again and leaves them there this time because _wow_ , his thighs are nice and toned. Way better than his ass. Maybe he could fuck his thighs sometime? “Don’t just stand there and take it from me, if you get what I mean?”

Ten frowns.

“I want you to fuck my throat until I can’t speak,” says Baekhyun, enunciating each word slowly.

“I…am not wrecking your voice, dumbass.”

“Not even if I beg? A nice ‘please, Ten, I would look so good while you use me.’”

The silence hits hard, so he continues, shameless. 

“You _want_ to fuck my mouth, don’t you, hm? Despite the… _consequences_. Don’t lie to me. I don’t know how much people told you about me, but surely someone must have said how much I love this.”

At Baekhyun’s words, Ten looks away and swallows roughly, an obvious tell. 

“You’d love it, too,” he continues, trailing his fingers along Ten’s thigh, reveling in the shiver he receives in return. “Me, on my knees, begging for—or not begging because I’d be too busy choking on your—”

“Just shut up and do it,” snaps Ten. 

Baekhyun shrugs, says, “Fine,” and proceeds to _really_ go for it this time, inching his way down Ten’s dick until Ten attempts to yank him back by his hair, but Baekhyun digs his fingers into Ten’s thighs in retaliation. The hair-pulling makes him moan though, sends that nice pain-pleasure down his spine. 

“You are so stupid,” Ten hisses. “The dumbest motherfucker on this planet, I swear to god, but you’re so hot right now that I don’t fucking care.”

If Baekhyun could have laughed or grinned, he would’ve. He settles for relaxing his throat and taking Ten in as far as he can, trying to fight his barely there gag reflex that refuses to be fully eliminated no matter how many times he’s “practiced” by shoving a toy or his fingers in his mouth out of curiosity. Not to mention that having the real thing is a hell of a lot different. Breathe in through his nose, breathe out. He needs to look _sexy_. Swallowing, Baekhyun looks up at Ten through his lashes, hoping he appears seductive more than teary-eyed and choking. His fingers dig into Ten’s thighs harder, trying to get the hint across. 

“You’re serious about this?” Ten asks, panting lightly. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Duh. He wouldn’t _offer_ if—

“Okay, okay, if you need me to stop just—smack my leg hard, alright?”

He hums in response. He can take it, or at least he thinks he can because he’s never had a real person fuck his mouth before, has always been in control himself, but how hard can it be? Maybe if Ten stopped being a fucking _pussy_ and just—

Ten cards his hand through Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him back a little before slamming forward, making Baekhyun tear up more and choke, and wow, this is equally humiliating and hot. It gets easier as Ten continues to thrust, at least. Ten swears and grips Baekhyun’s hair and tugs, and Baekhyun moans involuntarily, and if he could speak right now, he’d be begging. Pathetic, kind of. But Ten is probably getting off to the fact that he was right—Baekhyun really can’t speak like this. 

And, like, this whole situation is a little gross, other than just having a dick in his mouth. His knees ache; his jaw aches; he can feel drool mixed with precome sliding over his lips, down his chin and throat. Gross, mildly embarrassing, but Baekhyun’s own dick is harder than he can ever remember it being in recent memory because Ten has found his rhythm and is absolutely shameless about fucking Baekhyun’s mouth, and it’s hot as _fuck_.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun revels in this feeling—this indescribable, not-quite-submissive feeling. Because ultimately, it’s not. Ultimately, Baekhyun gives zero fucks because it doesn’t fucking matter as long as he gets off on it, which he is, so. 

He reaches down and palms himself through his pants, moaning as he does, which makes Ten shiver. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun, sweetheart, do you know—if you could see yourself right now,” whispers Ten. Ten, who’s oddly sweet with his endearment and his thumb brushing a stray tear away from Baekhyun’s cheekbone. 

But Baekhyun doesn’t want _oddly sweet_ ; he wants to ruin Ten until he can’t think. 

( _Oddly sweet_ strays into dangerous territory.)

So he slaps at Ten’s thigh until Ten leans back against the door, pulling out of his mouth and breathing hard. Baekhyun coughs and wipes his mouth and chin off with the back of his hand, glaring up at Ten, and he rasps out, “Is that really all you got?” God, his voice is fucked. He loves it. 

Ten’s eyebrows furrow together. He’s cuter than he should be like that, all offended and with his spit-slick dick hanging out. 

“Because I”—Baekhyun tongues the slit in Ten’s dick, making him gasp—“want to make you beg”—Baekhyun moves his fingers until one is pressing against Ten’s hole, dry, and Baekhyun forces Ten not to jerk forward by pinning his waist down with his other arm—“ _sweetheart_.”

A litany of curses leaves Ten’s mouth, making Baekhyun smirk. 

“Beg,” he whispers. 

“Give me a better reason to, then.”

Baekhyun moves his hand back to his own dick, difficult in the confines of his sweatpants but bringing some relief, keeping Ten pinned to the door with his forearm, throwing his head back as he bites his lip. It’s a sight he knows is attractive—he’s practiced it in the mirror. He brings his lips to Ten’s inner thigh, biting until he knows it’ll leave a mark and moving on, trailing his lips up and making another mark. Teases, draws it out. Knows he’s winning when Ten jerks his hips upward and Baekhyun has to force him back with his arm and a sharp bite to his thigh. 

“Fucker,” Ten mutters as he pulls on Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Fuckee,” retorts Baekhyun. 

“That’s not even a wor—”

Ten cuts off with a whine as Baekhyun tongues right under the head of his dick. Baekhyun keeps his mouth open as he drags his cheek along the side of his cock, his eyes half-lidded and gazing up at Ten with obvious want. 

With glee, Baekhyun watches as Ten’s resolve crumbles. “Okay, fuck, pleaseplease _please_ —”

Baekhyun digs his nails into Ten’s thigh and wraps his lips around his dick again, hollowing his cheeks once he goes down, farther than before. Scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin to get a reaction. Watches Ten shudder. It’s hot enough that Baekhyun has to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from coming in his pants like a fucking teenager. They’ve barely started. Embarrassing. 

“You’re doing so well,” Ten murmurs, a light smirk playing on his lips, “with your pretty little mouth, so eager, so beautiful like this—”

And that is _not fair_ , using Baekhyun’s need to be praised against him when he’s so fucking close. He adores the attention and praise, soaks it up. In retaliation, he pushes himself down further until he can’t go any more. 

Ten moans, and Baekhyun wins. 

He shouldn’t like choking himself on Ten’s dick as much as he does. He _shouldn’t_ because it’s humiliating in a way—but it feels _right_ , and it doesn’t stop Baekhyun from relaxing his jaw and throat until everything seems effortless, Ten swearing above him. It doesn’t stop Baekhyun from stroking himself faster, savoring the smooth, steady slide between his lips, doesn’t stop him bringing himself closer to the edge, from coming in his pants—it’s fucking heaven or some cheesy shit like that. One of those whole body, astral projection orgasms that leaves him shuddering with every nerve on edge. 

Despite the groan Baekhyun lets out as he comes, Ten doesn’t seem to notice since he has his head resting against the door and his eyes closed. Ten, whose cock is still very much hard and very much in his mouth. 

Oh, god, he just came in his pants. From having a dick in his mouth. Ten’s. Fuck. 

Baekhyun whimpers, and he pulls away from Ten and stumbles to his feet, trying to keep his come-covered hand away from the carpet because Minseok may be away at the moment, but he will still not hesitate to kill Baekhyun for ruining the carpet like that. Minseok would find out even if he had the carpet cleaned. He knows everything. 

“What—are you fucking with me right now?” Ten sounds pissed. To be fair, Baekhyun would as well if he was receiving some awesome head that ended abruptly. 

Leaning against the opposite wall and wiping his mouth off with his clean hand, Baekhyun gasps in breaths between chuckles at the expression on Ten’s face. He tilts his head back on the wall and grins. “Never said anything about me not coming twice. I just—breather.” 

Ten stares between Baekhyun’s blissed out face and the come on his hand and clicks the situation together along with the words. “You. Simply from…?”

Baekhyun huffs. 

“I can’t believe you came in your pants after, like, four minutes,” says Ten. “Byun ‘Four Minutes’ Baekhyun.”

Another huff. “Bite me, bitch.” Baekhyun intrudes Ten’s space again, trailing his clean hand down the front of Ten’s shirt. Why is he even wearing that still?

Ten literally bites Baekhyun’s lower lip, which is not what he meant, but he’ll take it. They kiss, more languid than before and almost…soothing. The way Ten tucks a tuft of hair behind Baekhyun’s ear, how Ten’s hand brushes against his neck, the soft gasp he breathes out in between kisses—it’s like he’s being adored. Cherished. 

Baekhyun rips himself away from that thought process. He buries his face in Ten’s neck, hoping to hide his minor lapse in judgment from him. Fuck.

_Get back on track._

“Since you’re the one calling the shots here, I have a couple of questions before we continue.” His voice sounds awful, his breathing harsh. He loves it so much. 

“Shoot.”

“One,” Baekhyun says, sliding to his knees, a mild sense of deja vu occurring, “can I use my lovely come-covered hand on your dick?”

“You’re filthy,” Ten whispers.

“You love it.”

Ten doesn’t deny it. “Yeah, you can.”

“Two,” continues Baekhyun, “can I still fuck you after this?” He opens his mouth and lets the head of Ten’s dick rest on his tongue. The power of persuasion. 

“If you don’t fuck me after this, you asshole, I will—”

Baekhyun wraps his (gross) hand around Ten’s dick and effectively shuts him up, dragging his tongue along the underside. He buries Ten’s cock in his mouth, groaning as he tastes his own come from his hand, and it’s absolutely disgusting and filthy, and it’s absolutely the best sex he’s ever had. They’re not even done yet. Fuck, they haven’t—

And he’s at the point where he doesn’t care how shameless he appears as he pulls off, looks Ten in the eyes, and says, “Use me.”

Ten stares.

“I said”—Baekhyun grabs Ten’s hand and moves it to his hair, hoping to get the point across—“ _use me_ , or do I have to write a five-page essay on the dynamics of face-fucking? Should I hand it in to you on Friday?”

“No.”

Oh, shit. Did he push too far? He moves to get up, stammer out a somewhat shameful and somewhat false apology because he could never regret saying those words, _maybe we can do this some other time_ —

“Can I come on your face instead?”

And _that_ stops Baekhyun. 

“Don’t know the actual word for it, or if there is one, but your face is just—nice and pretty and you can somehow look so innocent but hot at the same time and it fucks with my head, and I kinda wanna ruin it and have wanted to for a while now—” Ten is rambling at this point, nervous energy mixed with arousal that’s making him wound tight, ready to snap. It’s somehow adorable. 

“Ten,” interrupts Baekhyun, “just come on my fucking face, you coward.”

“I—okay.”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other for a few moments, seemingly unsure of what to do next, like Ten hasn’t already fucked Baekhyun’s throat to hell. 

“Uh. Let’s…get this bread.”

“I will walk out and you will never get to fuck me if you ever say that again.”

“ _Nooo_ , don’t leave. I’m sorry, so very sorry for everything I’ve ever said to offend you. Please come on my face, you sexy thing.”

“I will proudly admit to your murder,” Ten grits out as he starts stroking his dick, “and I will tell them exactly why, and—”

“Is it because I suck your dick so well and you don’t want anyone else to have me? _A little jealousy_ ,” he singsongs. Baekhyun licks the slit, relishing the choked out moan he gets from Ten. The ultimate goal is to get Ten to come, though, not annoy him to death, so he makes sure to lower his voice and close his eyes as he adds, “Come on, baby, ruin me like you know you want to. Use me. I know you want to, know you probably want to shut me up, choke me with your dick, use a gag on me because you’re a kinky little fucker, aren’t you?”

Ten asks, gasps, “Would you let me?” So far gone. No shame. It would be cute if not so hot. 

A hum. “Yeah. Gag me, tie me up, tie you up and make you squirm as I tease you. Think you’d like that?” Ten’s quiet _fuck_ answers his question. “And did you know, last time I got fucked, I was so loud that nothing could quiet me down, not even—”

And Ten comes then, all over Baekhyun’s lips and chin and a little higher up as well. 

Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed and bites his lip, tastes Ten’s come, which is definitely gross but…that doesn’t stop him. “You need to eat more fruit.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Ten breathes out, dropping to his knees as well and grabbing Baekhyun’s face in his hands, cradling him almost. _Oddly sweet._ And Baekhyun can’t help but whine as Ten kisses him, open-mouthed and wet, pushing his own come past his lips, which is dirty and messy and makes Baekhyun tug on Ten’s hair to pull him back a bit. 

“You’re filthy,” Baekhyun whispers, “and your come tastes like acid. I will force-feed you fruit, I swear to god.” 

“I hate you.”

Raising his voice, he yells out, “Apples! Bananas! Ora—”

Ten smothers his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, then hisses in disgust and wipes his dirty hand on Baekhyun’s clothes while Baekhyun makes an affronted noise. 

“Fuck you.” There’s little venom in Ten’s words. 

“Maybe next time.”

“Pinky promise?” 

“That’s…gay.”

“You just had my dick in your mouth and my come is on your face.”

“No homo?”

Ten sighs. “I can’t stand you.”

“How tragic,” murmurs Baekhyun as he bites Ten’s lip and drags him into another kiss, lazy and sticky. _Addictive,_ he thinks as Ten pushes him onto his back, mouths still together as they fumble and shuffle until they’re comfortable on the uncomfortable carpet. Ten is the song on the radio that’s played over and over because people can’t get enough of it. The feeling you get when you hear the perfect high note in that song—

Ah, fuck. 

Baekhyun pushes on Ten’s chest until he gets the hint and breaks their kiss. 

“I just—uh,” he says lamely. 

Ten laughs, bright. The man is a terrible enigma who makes Baekhyun want to fuck him until they pass out, or maybe just cuddle in bed. And then fuck. There has to be fucking in there somewhere. With cuddling. 

“C’mon, Four Minutes,” Ten teases, “let’s shower.”

Maybe strangling someone to death can fit in his stupid fantasy. 

  
—

**twelve. ready**

Sometimes, Baekhyun gets lost in his own head. He’ll zone out during an interview or a performance, brain working on autopilot through years of practice, and when he comes back to reality, it’s like someone has fast-forwarded through time like those old VHS tapes and dialed the volume up to two-hundred percent, and suddenly Jongdae is on the floor while Chanyeol is biting his ass. Normal stuff. 

_Autopilot_ happens as Ten takes his not-come-covered hand and helps him up and asks where the bathroom is, and time fast-forwards, and then Baekhyun is sitting on the messy counter used by six men with no cleaning skills as Ten finds a random washcloth to clean up with. _Reality_ snaps back into place as Ten kisses the corner of his mouth after wiping his face clean, a small smile on his face. 

“I’m your hyung; I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Baekhyun says. His brain wants to go back on autopilot, but Ten’s expression fixes him to where he is.

Ten, who is some untamable wildfire and calls him a moron and is oddly sweet when he shouldn’t be, says, “That’s bullshit.” Like it’s such a simple concept to grasp. 

“You don’t—”

“I understand just fine what you mean, _hyung_.”

Baekhyun bites his lip before sliding off the counter, pushing until Ten’s back hits the wall, a soft thud. “Will you let me take care of you?” he mumbles into Ten’s neck, adding a sharp bite to his skin at the end as he slips his hand into the back pocket of his pants. 

“Oh, my god,” says Ten, breathless, “I thought you were having a _moment_. Thought you were gonna spill all of your feelings to me, but no, you’re just a horny, old man who can’t wait five minutes to _fuck_!”

The last word is screeched out as Baekhyun picks Ten up bridal-style and proceeds to stagger and almost drop him. Shit, he’s heavier than he thought. 

Ten’s gaze could cut a fucking diamond. “Put. Me. Down.”

“Ah, I don’t think I will yet,” Baekhyun says, strained, flashing a crooked grin and hoping Ten doesn’t poke him in the eyes or claw him to escape. “I sort of like knowing I’m able to carry you around like this. You’re small.”

“We are literally, like, the same size.”

Baekhyun blows a strand of hair out of his face and attempts to shrug. “But I’m still taller than you.”

“Are you seriously that obsessed—nevermind, I don’t care. If you drop me, I will tear every limb from your body and beat you with all of them, and I will resurrect you just to beat you to death again—”

“Sounds sexy.”

“Put me down.”

“I, um, I don’t think I can.”

Ten chooses that moment to pinch Baekhyun’s neck where he’s still sensitive from the mauling he received earlier, which makes him shriek and flail and, somehow, they both end up on the floor after almost hitting their heads on the edge of the counter. 

Baekhyun rolls onto his back. “Oops.”

_“Oops?”_

“You pinched me! What else was I supposed to do?”

“Uh, I don’t know, put me down like a normal person? Not pick me up at all? Not to mention that you never wiped your hand off and now your come is all over my fucking clothes.” And, oh, Ten is hot as fuck when he’s angry. Ten is angry and yelling at him and the way he’s glaring at Baekhyun really, really shouldn’t make him horny, but it really, really is. “I swear, I never know what’s even going on inside—”

“I want to fuck your thighs so badly.”

Ten stares at Baekhyun, bewildered, while Baekhyun not-so-subtly stares at the way Ten’s tight, black jeans hug his thighs. 

“What?”

“What?” Baekhyun echoes innocently, still staring. 

“You almost killed us by blunt force trauma to the head in a disgusting bathroom, and instead of apologizing for dropping me and getting your come on _my_ clothes, you’re thinking about fucking on said disgusting bathroom floor?”

“Sure am! Hey, it’s not that disgusting—”

Ten points to the corner by the shower. “There’s a huge pile of dirt swept into the corner and left there.”

“But we wouldn’t fuck in the corner. We would fuck right here—”

“In front of the toilet.”

Baekhyun nods. 

“I would rather fuck in front of Junmyeon in the kitchen with the knives.” Ten kicks Baekhyun’s shin and stands, brushing off his hands on his pants as he does. “Now, here’s what’s gonna happen.” He stalks closer, forcing Baekhyun to crawl backward until he’s pressed against the door, on the (yeah, admittedly disgusting) floor as Ten stands over him with a finger under Baekhyun’s chin, tilting his face up. “I won the bet. My rules. So you’re going to go to your room and lay on your bed and do absolutely nothing while I shower, and then we’re going to fuck on your bed until I can’t fucking walk properly. We are not fucking on the bathroom floor. Got that?”

With a teasing bite to Ten’s thumb, Baekhyun says, “Didn’t realize you liked being so dominant, oppa. What else are you gonna do, spank me and call me a bad girl?”

“Why do you have to make this so straight?” sighs Ten. 

Ignoring him, Baekhyun stands up and pulls his shirt off in the same movement, likely leaving his hair sticking up everywhere. He paws at the bottom of Ten’s shirt. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Off,” Baekhyun grunts, “c’mon, take your shirt off.”

“I said—”

“‘I said’ to take your shirt off because we’re showering together.” He places a (clean) finger on Ten’s lips to hush him. “It’s gonna happen eventually. You know me. And my pants are filled with drying come and it feels awful. Please let me shower.”

Ten narrows his eyes and bats Baekhyun’s hand away, but he tugs his loose top off anyway and rushes to undo his hastily buttoned jeans and steps out of them, hopping on one foot as he gets each leg out.

Baekhyun leans against the wall and watches. “This is the shittiest strip tease ever.” He yelps when Ten flings his pants at him. 

“Do you enjoy being annoying as shit for no reason other than to get a reaction out of people?”

“Absolutely.”

Sighing, Ten turns the shower on and lets the water run over his hand, wincing and hissing a little at the chill. And there’s something about the minor action that has Baekhyun wanting to kiss Ten so badly in that moment, press him against the shower wall and run his hand along his tapered waist and be able to touch and feel the soft skin beneath his hand as—

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ten asks with a tilt to his head while stepping into the shower. 

“Because you’re hot,” says Baekhyun, no shame. 

Before thinking about it too hard, Baekhyun strips down and runs into the shower after Ten, and he realizes he may have made a minor mistake because _fuck_ , does Ten look attractive when he has water running down his toned body, and he’s right in front of Baekhyun, in close proximity, and—

“Stop it,” Ten demands. His hands come up to land on either side of Baekhyun’s head, effectively pinning him against the shower wall. “Stop thinking. Stop—”

Baekhyun cuts him off with a kiss because he doesn’t want a lecture, doesn’t want to think about anything other than how Ten’s body feels against his because if he thinks about anything else, he’s afraid it’ll break something in him. So he resorts to his best defenses to try and throw Ten off: distraction, humor. 

The first one doesn’t work because Ten forces him back with a hand on his throat, gentle but keeping him away. Fuck. Round two. 

“You think I’m thinking with anything other than my dick right now?”

Ten isn’t having any of it, apparently. “I mean, that’s exactly what I mean. Stop this—act, whatever it is. You don’t have to be the funny guy all the time; you don’t have to make yourself look like an idiot because I know you’re not as stupid as you act. You’re dedicated and methodical and despite everything you’ve done to look ridiculous, you’re still a somewhat decent person. So don’t pretend around me, alright? Just be yourself, Baekhyun, because there’s nothing I hate more than people who feel like they have to pretend to be someone they’re not, especially around me. This is—I’m not some stupid fling who you’re never gonna see again, okay? I’m your fucking group member now, so you don’t have to put on some persona around me to seem cooler because I already look up to you as an artist and there’s just no need to act around me. Got that?”

And Baekhyun’s not expecting that massive amount of words to fall out of Ten’s mouth, his dark eyes blazing. A drop of water slides down his nose. Baekhyun swallows. 

And since Ten has ruined the somewhat sexy mood and it’s now Honesty Hour in the Shower, Baekhyun says, “Um. Okay.”

And Ten says, “Okay,” after a short pause. 

The whole speech itself has thrown Baekhyun off-course. Mostly because he’s not used to, like, such words coming from Ten, who’s coy and sly and sexy and not brutally honest toward him in the shower after Baekhyun just had his dick down his throat. 

It’s like reality has snapped in his face after being on autopilot for too long. 

“I’m not—” The way Baekhyun’s voice cracks is, quite frankly, humiliating. He starts again. “I’m comfortable around you. I don’t put on an act—I have to for my job sometimes, but not around—not around you guys.”

A nod. Acceptance. If that’s all Baekhyun gets, he’ll take it. 

With a bite to his swollen lip and a light brush with his fingers to the wet fringe on Ten’s forehead, Baekhyun deflects this whole awkward situation with a calm, “Let’s wash up, hm?”

Ten presses his lips to Baekhyun’s for a second, chaste. Almost like an apology. Sweet.

Awful.

It makes something twist in his gut. 

And, after all this time, Baekhyun’s single brain cell decides to function at the worst possible moment and gives him an epiphany.

He _likes_ Ten.

As in, _I’d like to have you sit in the passenger seat as I try to feel you up and you smack my hands away repeatedly because I need to focus on driving_. As in, _I would gladly kiss you in front of our stupid group members over and over just because I can_. As in, _I don’t want this to be a simple one night stand and I want to be able to show you off to everyone and_ —

Oh, fucking hell. 

Baekhyun grabs Ten’s face and kisses him back, hard, hoping they look like some romantic scene from a paperback romance novel, some Notebook-level shit, and not two sweaty guys in a small shower surrounded by forty kinds of shampoo who are making out after a month-long sex bet. He can feel Ten’s hands at his waist, his blunt fingernails digging in sharply, making his dick somewhat interested again as he gasps—

“Which one’s yours?” asks Ten, a picture of pure innocence as he looks at Baekhyun through his perfect eyelashes with his perfect mouth on his perfect face. 

Baekhyun stares. 

“Shampoo, darling. You know, I once slept with a guy who used one of those 3-in-1 things, and I’m just glad I don’t have to teach you how gross those are.”

Sniffing at his words, Baekhyun snaps out of his trance and hands him the bottle, a little thrill flowing through him at the thought of Ten smelling like him. “I like to think I’m better than that.”

“Oh, you are,” Ten says with a crooked little smile that makes Baekhyun’s heart fucking _melt_. 

He’s well and truly fucked. 

—

**thirteen. aim**

Kyungsoo might drop by in a couple of weeks and reprimand them all for not cleaning and hover around until one of them (Baekhyun) actually does something about it. He thinks it’s his turn to do dishes tomorrow. Jongdae is trying to con him into watching some shitty, boring drama with an overused plot because _the lead actress is just so hot, Hyunnie, and she’s totally your type_. Which, great, he can simply watch porn if he wants to see someone who’s his type and not in a mind-numbing drama. Chanyeol stares in the mirror too long every morning and it pisses Baekhyun off. He needs to call his mother soon. Maybe he should…buy a fish. 

Baekhyun is, like, ninety-seven percent sure that he’s going to live up to Ten’s new nickname for him if he doesn’t think about these horribly unsexy things as Ten is riding three of his fingers and moaning praises into his ear. The other three percent of his pathetic brain thinks he’s fallen into a coma and is now living in a terrible fantasy where Ten is some sort of sex demon who exists purely to torment him. But even coma-Baekhyun’s subconscious wouldn’t do that to himself. Hopefully. 

“Keep your hand still, sweetheart,” whispers Ten into his jawline, wet and heated. Baekhyun’s dick twitches at the pet name. “You said you wanted me to use you, so let me use you.” 

“Stop calling me _sweetheart_ before I fucking—sweet your heart—” 

“You’re so bad at dirty talk,” Ten comments, “honey bunches, hot cookie, melon puppy—”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He’s fighting a losing battle with the awful pet names, so it’s time to change tactics. “If my hand cramps up because of your weird control kink, I’ll kill you.”

“What? Never fingered yourself before? A shame since your fingers are long and nice and reach in just the right places—”

“I have! Fingered myself!” 

“Have you done it to another guy?”

Baekhyun turns his head to the side and avoids eye contact as he mutters his response. 

Ten grabs his chin and forces him to face him. His eyes are dark. “Oh, Baekhyun,” Ten begins, his voice bordering on coy, teasing, “have you ever fucked a guy?”

“I have…sucked a few dicks attached to men, yes.” His response is muffled by the fact that Ten is holding half his face in a tight grip. 

“That wasn’t my question.”

“I have…fucked women.”

“Again, that was n—”

“I have been fucked _by_ women.”

“Okay, well. Good to know you and Taeyeon were queering up heterosexuality in your free time.”

Sputtering, Baekhyun pushes Ten away from him with his free hand. “Can we not talk about my fucking ex-girlfriend or, like, any previous sexual experiences when I’m three fingers deep in your ass?”

“It’s so fun seeing you flustered, though,” Ten whispers, leaning back in. “You blush and get this look on your face that makes me want to destroy you.”

“Uh,” Baekhyun says intelligently, mouth open in shock.

“That look. Cute.” Ten nips at Baekhyun’s lower lip, then moves his lips to his ear. His voice is low, sultry, doesn’t waver as Baekhyun pushes his fingers just the right way and makes his whole body shudder. “I’m going to ride you; you’re going to lay there and do nothing as I bring you to the edge, over and over, begging to come; and yet you’ll only be able to come after I do.” Biting along his jawline again, he adds, “Understand, sweetheart?”

_“Holyshitfuckingkillme,”_ slurs Baekhyun. 

Ten shifts until their foreheads are pressed together and his hands are on either side of Baekhyun’s head, cradling him, gentle. What the fuck. “Baekhyun-hyung,” he says, “I love it when you’re stupid and I can’t understand you, but consent is sexy.”

“ _You’re_ sexy.”

A snort. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. Also, yes. Please. Anything to get my dick in you faster.”

“You’d think you haven’t fucked anyone in forever,” says Ten, rolling his eyes, “and _don’t_ answer. I don’t want to know.” Before Baekhyun can respond to that—this past month seems like forever to him, okay?—Ten brushes their lips together, quick, maybe to keep him quiet. 

It doesn’t work. 

“Do you know how long you’ve made me wait?” he mumbles as Ten groans, exasperated. “I have seen more music videos and reality shows with you in them than some of your diehard fans probably have, all because I couldn’t stop thinking about you—”

And Ten laughs, full-bodied and shaking. It’s hypnotic until Baekhyun snaps out of his stupidity. 

“Fuck you.”

“It’s cute, though. I’m just imagining you sitting in front of your laptop at, like, two in the morning, watching some fan-made video of me and getting all frustrated—”

It’s time to get back on topic. Baekhyun decides to be cruel and pushes against his prostate with his fingers, and Ten chokes out a soft moan, open-mouthed and very much pornographic. Baekhyun’s going to have enough jerk off fantasies to last him a lifetime because of Ten. 

“I said dick, not fingers, but”—he whimpers this time, and Baekhyun brushes his shower-damp hair away from his face—“sometime you gotta finger me until I come just from that.”

“Oh, but are my fingers better than Yukhei’s?”

“Are you—? Oh, my god, you’re serious.” Ten chuckles at the pout on Baekhyun’s face. “I knew that would get a rise out of you, but of course I think yours are better, otherwise it would be him who’s fingering me half to death and not you.”

That shouldn’t make Baekhyun’s chest swell with something emotional and gross, but it does. Fuck, he’s whipped. Disgusting. 

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets before slapping his hand on his nightstand, pulling the drawer open and rummaging around. Oh, fuck, if he’s out he will never, _ever_ forgive himself. 

“You know, we can go without a condom, right?”

And Ten’s offhand comment strikes Baekhyun through the gut. 

“What?”

“If you’re okay with it,” Ten continues, his fingers playing with a lock of Baekhyun’s hair, “I’m definitely okay with it. You’re clean I think, and I’m clean, and it’s hotter in my opinion, so I figured—”

“Yeah,” says Baekhyun, mildly dazed. “Yeah, I’m. Okay.” 

Ten grabs the lube from where it’s sitting on the bedcovers (“Why the fuck is it strawberry flavored?” “Fuck you. It tastes better.” “It tastes like _chemicals_ , Baekhyun, and it’s going in my ass, so who cares?”) and fumbles with it a little, showing the barest amount of nerves. It makes Baekhyun feel more nervous, too, because they’re actually going all the way after a whole fucking month, and Baekhyun just hopeshopes _hopes_ that Ten won’t be disappointed after all of this, or maybe run away and tell everyone what a horrible lay he is, or maybe run away and just not come back, which is a ridiculous thought because they’re part of a fucking group now and will be in close proximity with each other for the foreseeable future, and—

Baekhyun groans as Ten’s hand wraps around his dick, slick and warm, also very neglected during the past twenty minutes he’s been fingering Ten open. 

“Can we—” He makes a pathetic little whine in the back of his throat as Ten keeps stroking him.

“Can we what?” asks Ten, innocent. 

“Fucking—kiss me, kiss me, please, please—”

And Ten leans forward to plant a light kiss to the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. Fucker. 

“Fucker,” says Baekhyun. 

With a small smile, Ten shushes him before lining himself up and missing the first time but definitely, definitely not missing the second time and sliding down, and Baekhyun is pretty sure he just rambled a bunch of incoherent nonsense because Ten is fucking laughing. Whatever. It’s not like he has any shame left in him after begging to be face-fucked. 

But Ten just sits there, chest rising and falling as he adjusts and Baekhyun is so, so glad he came earlier because otherwise he’d last only four seconds and not even four minutes because his ass is wet and hot and tight and, like, every other porn descriptor he’s ever seen in his life all rolled into one. 

“Wish we could film this and post it somewhere,” slurs Baekhyun. “‘Sexy Power Bottom Gets Railed by Nerdy Twink.’ I think we’d be a real hit.”

Ten fucking _giggles_ at that and then shifts his hips, forcing a gasp out of Baekhyun. “You’re awful for asking Mark what that means, y’know, but also the fact that he fucking _knew_ what it meant—”

“Honestly, he lives with a ton of boys, so I figured— _ohmyfuckinggod_.”

Bracing himself with his hands on Baekhyun’s chest, Ten slams down again, turns his hips just right, and says, “Just stay still, baby,” and Baekhyun’s mind fucking blanks out and ceases to operate anymore. One of his hands grabs Ten’s lovely little waist as the other claws at one of the hands on his chest. Ten seems to get the idea as he laces their fingers together and presses their hands into the pillow by Baekhyun’s head. 

And, truly, he has no idea how long they stay like that, Baekhyun fighting to keep still as Ten rides him like, like dick is going out of fashion or something. Don’t expect him to come up with good wording when Ten is making these punched out little noises and he’s covered in a fine layer of sweat that makes him seem to fucking glow or some shit. 

Baekhyun turns his head to the side and catches their reflections in his full-length mirror, and _holy fucking shit_. He looks properly fucked out, eyebrows drawn together and lips reddened and swollen, bruises marring his neck and shoulders as he simply lies there and takes what Ten is giving him. Or, like, giving what Ten is taking from him. With the way Ten’s thighs flex in the mirror, Baekhyun would gladly give him anything that he wanted. Ten is gorgeous, beautiful and toned and handsome and literally everything Baekhyun could ever want and more, and he loses track of time again until he senses someone else watching him and locks eyes with Ten in the mirror. 

“Are you watching us?”

A nod. That’s all Baekhyun can manage right now. 

Ten slows down until he stops completely, thinking. His hand runs through Baekhyun’s hair, still damp from their shower together, and Baekhyun mourns the loss of their hands laced together because it felt like—like something important. 

“What—” His voice cracks, so he swallows and starts again. “What’ll make you keep going?”

The look Ten gives him is thoughtful, almost, as if he wasn’t sitting on Baekhyun’s dick and clenching every now and then to rile him up even more. 

“Hm, what if I call you my precious little kitten and maybe meow a bit to get you going?” Baekhyun’s hand curls up and moves by his face like a cat swatting at something while he bites at the air. 

Ten’s expression turns horrified. “What the—? Absolutely fucking not.”

“Why not?”

“ _Why n_ —because I’m not into that stuff!”

“Don’t knock it ’til you try it,” says Baekhyun wisely, like they’re talking about flavors of ice cream. He hums and runs his hands over Ten’s waist, hips, thighs. “What if…I say pretty please? Beg all nice and pretty like you seem to like so much.”

“What if…” Ten echoes, back to his thoughtful state as his fingers trace an invisible pattern up Baekhyun’s neck and come to rest over his lips, an unasked question in his eyes. “What if I keep you quiet instead? You’re talking a lot for someone who claims he’ll be good for me.”

_Oh._

Baekhyun takes the tip of one of Ten’s fingers in his mouth and bites it, teasing. “Do I seem like I’ll be good?”

“No,” says Ten simply before pushing two of his fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth, fascinated at the way Baekhyun bites down, gentle, before using his tongue to lick around them. Ten turns to face the mirror again, forcing Baekhyun to do the same so they’re looking at each other through the mirror, and he leans in, still keeping their eye contact as he whispers, “If you’re such a slut, you should fuck me like you mean it.”

And something _breaks_ between them. 

Ten removes his fingers and grabs the headboard as Baekhyun grabs his waist and fucks up, hard, finally able to do what he’s wanted to do since he first saw Ten at practice over a month ago, maybe even before then. His nails dig in as he drags them down Ten’s thighs, and the noise he gets in return is so, so worth it. He yanks Baekhyun’s head back by his hair, exposing his throat, and bites down on his neck like some sort of fucking vampire. A _fucking_ vampire. The laugh Baekhyun lets out at his horrible joke is fairly deranged at that point. 

“You’re a fucking vampire,” he wheezes, “because you just bit my neck, but we’re also fucking, so it’s— _oh, god, Ten_ —”

“Oh, my god, just fucking shut up,” groans Ten, “just shut up. You’re terrible and I hate you.”

“You love me.”

The words spill out of Baekhyun before he realizes, and he freezes for half a second before acting like absolutely nothing happened because apparently he can’t keep his own secret for one fucking hour. 

“I would love you if you stopped making shitty jokes and focused on fucking me.”

With a crooked grin, Baekhyun says, “I’m multitasking.”

“Well, don’t—” He breaks off as Baekhyun takes his finger and slides it alongside his dick into Ten’s hole; the amount of lube he used is truly obscene. 

“Can you take another?” 

Ten gasps, nods, his eyes closed and eyebrows pinched together.

“Ah, a secret size queen,” Baekhyun mocks in a whisper. 

Ten doesn’t respond, just glares at him and grabs his shoulder for balance as Baekhyun thrusts his finger in at the same time as his dick, and it leaves Ten shuddering from the extra stimulation, the extra stretch. And Baekhyun takes his time, slowing down a bit as he searches for that sweet spot inside him. It’s not that he wants this over, but he just really wants to see Ten come, face to face, and know that he’s the one that made it happen. It’s simple reasoning. 

“Hold on, hold on—can we—” Ten stops, swallows roughly. 

And Baekhyun notices Ten’s thighs trembling, wonders how long they’ve even been going at it here, and he says, “If you’re looking for vanilla missionary sex at eight o’clock every Wednesday, you’ve come to the right place, babe.”

“Oh, my god. Why did I ever let you stick your dick in me?”

“Because…” Baekhyun frowns. “I don’t know.”

Ten laughs, soft, before pulling off and collapsing on his back on the bed. “Show me what you got, old man.”

With a kiss to his neck, Baekhyun works his way down Ten’s body, leaving a trail down his chest and stomach, and fuck, he’s so _nice_ , perfect in all the right ways. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he murmurs, looking up to see Ten staring right back at him, and he’s fascinated by the blush creeping on his skin. “Pretty, pretty, and for what?” He licks the slit of Ten’s cock, loving the amount of precome that’s leaking out, and bites at his hip bone. 

“Not for you,” says Ten, gasping when Baekhyun digs his nails into his thigh. 

“Could you be for me?”

He pulls on Baekhyun’s hair until they’re face to face again, and he says, “Fuck me like I deserve, and we’ll see.”

Baekhyun hitches Ten’s leg up and back, thanking everything for flexibility as he pushes back in and muffles his groan into Ten’s mouth. Fuck, he’s still so tight, and Baekhyun can’t help but lace his free hand together with Ten’s again because his huge, massive, pathetic weakness isn’t actually fucking around but rather fucking around with someone he genuinely cares for. None of this is really romantic, after all—it’s just the hand-holding that makes it seem so. 

_Fuck me like you mean it,_ Ten said, and Baekhyun simply takes advantage of those meanings. 

The slow pace he sets messes with his head a little, makes time seem to pass by faster than it really does. He noses along Ten’s jawline, noticing how he’s practically shivering at this point. And Baekhyun knows Ten is close from slowing the pace down and grinding his hips up at just the right angle, and he whispers, “You’re so beautiful like this.”

And Ten fucking comes. Untouched. 

_Oh, my god._

“Oh, my god,” says Baekhyun because his brain-to-mouth filter is nonexistent as Ten is riding through his orgasm with the most blissed out expression on his face, a quiet gasp leaving his mouth. 

Baekhyun forgets about himself for a minute as he runs his fingers along Ten’s thigh and down to his abs, where he swipes a curious finger through Ten’s come and sticks it in his mouth, scrunching his nose in distaste. Still awful. He doesn’t know what he expected. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Ten mutters. “Holy shit. Fuck. Come here, c’mere, I wanna keep—just fuck me, please, Baekhyun—”

“But you just—”

“ _I like it_ , now come here and show me what you really got since you think so fucking highly of yourself in bed, you complete fucking— _fuck_.”

And Baekhyun doesn’t think twice about it because if Ten likes being fucked after he comes, well, who’s he to deny him that? Baekhyun can’t help but kiss Ten as he slides in deeper and something inside him seems to just _snap_. Because Ten is absolutely gorgeous and whispering Baekhyun’s name like some stupid prayer and running his hands down Baekhyun’s arms as he says, “Fuck, your stupid clothing really does hide your muscles.”

Baekhyun laughs. He’s nothing like Minseok or Junmyeon or Chanyeol, yet Ten is praising him, and he says, like an idiot, “Yeah? Tell me more about my hot body then.”

Like the horrible person that he is, Ten does, praising Baekhyun as he shudders and trails his hands along his arms, his chest and waist and tells him how _good_ he’s being as Baekhyun fucks into him harder and bites his shoulder as he’s trying to hold back all the pathetic noises he’s making. 

“Come on, baby,” Ten purrs, using his finger to tilt Baekhyun’s head up to face him, “be a good boy and come in me.”

The words send a spark through him as he comes, burying his face in Ten’s neck and digging his fingers into his waist and, somehow, it feels like something completely different than before as Ten runs his hands along Baekhyun’s back. 

He doesn’t even have time to bask in the afterglow because Ten says, “Well, at least you lasted longer than four minutes this time.”

Baekhyun sighs. “You suck.”

“Maybe next time.”

And, sure, Ten can be abrasive and blunt and a general nuisance in Baekhyun’s life at the moment, but as he leans down to capture his lips in a lazy kiss, he can admit to himself that he truly does care for the bastard, more than he should. 

Ten is an easy guy to talk to. Baekhyun can’t fuck this up. 

—

**fourteen. fire**

Baekhyun fucks up a lot. 

He fucks up during dance practice, an incorrect footstep or hand movement; his voice cracks in the middle of an important note while rehearsing; he asks Junmyeon to wash the dishes and expects to see them done by the next day. So, quite frankly, he should have expected that this long-running gag would come back to fuck him over like everything else does. 

Ten taps his fingers on Baekhyun’s palm sweetly and says he’s gonna take another shower. And he leaves. And Baekhyun is then left to wallow in his own brain slime for the foreseeable future. 

Autopilot. He cleans himself as best as he can with a random T-shirt he finds on the floor and the water bottle on his nightstand, and he decides to strip the bed as a longer distraction. Missing the laundry basket the first time, he grumbles and leaves the crumpled linen on the floor. Whatever. His teeth worry at his lip. He picks through his closet—blue or white?—and decides he doesn’t actually care which sheets are on his bed because he wants—he doesn’t know what he wants besides the fact that he wants something, or rather someone, and it’s scary and distracting and absolutely unnecessary. Baekhyun stubs his toe on the corner of the closet door because he’s distracted by his stupid, gay thoughts about his stupid, gay group member and hops around on one foot while cursing and generally hating his life. The new sheets he grabbed smell like his favorite fabric softener—soft, cloying. He finishes off the rest of the water. The clean shirt and pants he puts on make his skin feel itchy, so he changes them, and changes them again when the itchiness doesn’t stop, and gives up, starfishes on the bed. He smashes his face into one of his many pillows and screams. Ten still hasn’t come back from his shower. Baekhyun reads the label that’s sticking out of the pillowcase. _Machine wash warm, gentle cycle._ He wraps himself in a Spider-Man blanket he possibly stole from someone else, spare clothes strewn on the floor, and tries not to feel morose. 

Baekhyun fucks up a lot, but he thinks he’s finally hit his rock bottom when he unlocks his phone and calls the first person he can think of. 

“Baekhyun-ah?”

Her voice should send a stab of pain through him, like it used to when he would feel truly pathetic and watch cute compilation videos of her on YouTube until Kyungsoo took his phone from him and listened patiently as Baekhyun bared his lonely heart to him. But it doesn’t, and for that, he’s grateful. 

He clears his throat. It’s still sore from earlier. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself. Why are you calling me at…almost midnight?”

“I think I fucked up.”

“When do you not fuck up?” says the voice on the other end, fond. There’s some rustling and static. She must be sleeping or almost sleeping, which sucks because it makes him remember _stuff_ , but it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to. _Time heals all wounds_ or something. 

Ignoring the comment, he says, “Sorry for waking you up.”

A snort. “No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

A pause trickles into their conversation, stilted and awkward, and Baekhyun bites his lip to keep words he’s not ready to say inside. He wishes he hadn’t called. Shit like this is easier to say over text or, like, not at all. 

“Hey, so, hypothetically, how upset would you be if I asked you for…advice.”

“Advice, huh? What could possibly warrant a midnight conversation that—oh.”

“Oh?”

“Relationship advice.”

“It’s not”—fuck, she knows him too well—“or rather, it’s barely even a relationship, more of a friends with benefits situation maybe, but I—I think I, uh, I don’t know what I think.”

Another pause, before: “Who is it?”

“That…doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter?” She scoffs. “Yeah, the main subject of our midnight conversation _does not matter_.”

Baekhyun shifts around in his blanket burrito, picking at a loose thread in the fabric. “Well, I don’t know. I’m pretty sure he’s allergic to commitment, and he’s so out of my league, it’s not even funny—”

“Is this about Ten?” she asks suddenly. 

Baekhyun jolts. “Uh. No?” he tries. 

“I saw you two outside one of the practice rooms today, and I couldn’t stop to say hi, but…he was defending you embarrassing yourself, so I figured…” Her voice trails off with some more staticky rustling. Probably a shrug. 

“Well, he just tripped me and kneed me in the dick and called me stupid, so I feel like my reaction was necessary,” he huffs, “definitely necessary. Besides, he probably gave you that sweet smile of his that gets him out of any situation.” And when she laughs, Baekhyun feels his mouth quirk up into a little smile. Then he catches on that he let slip that this is, in fact, about Ten, and he drops his forehead onto his knees with a groan. Fuck. 

She hums, “You’re such a piece of work when you have a crush. You act like it’s the end of the world.”

Those words make him flush in embarrassment because he’s not seven years old and discovering what _liking someone_ means. And it’s embarrassing because she’s still able to figure him out from a single fucking sentence that he says when he lets his guard down. Baekhyun hates his life. “Don’t say _crush_ —it makes me feel like I’m in middle school again.”

“Well, you act like it—”

And Baekhyun realizes that maybe he has a type—sweet, fierce, independent, smart, willing to call him out on his shit and poke at his stubbornness until he finally breaks. How annoying. 

“So.” Baekhyun can hear the smirk in her voice. “I’m assuming that fucking him was your best course of action, but that made you realize you like him, which is why you’re calling me so late and being all emotionally repressive and _male_.”

“Noona,” he whines.

“Baekhyunnie,” she mimics. Her tone softens, serious. “You have a big heart and lots of love to give, you know? You’re allowed to be yourself. You can have feelings for people. Don’t let someone who makes you happy slip through your fingers again.”

“I don’t know if he makes me happy,” he mumbles. 

Cryptically, she responds with a quiet, “Oh?”

Baekhyun throws his head back against the wall and sighs. Fuck, his mind is a whole mess right now, and he probably shouldn’t have called her at all, but like _hell_ is he going to anyone else about this. “Okay, he does. I think. It’s kind of hard to tell if someone’s making you happy when you’re trying to remind yourself that he’s only there to get dick and leave.” A hollow laugh escapes him. “I mean, I wasn’t—it started as a joke. I was bored, he was available, and it kind of snowballed into a huge deal that ended up with me on my knees for him and trying to deny that I felt—that I feel something more. It’s not love, but. I care about him a lot. Fuck, what the fuck. Just the way he smiles at me makes me feel like I’m fucking _drowning_. I haven’t felt that in forever, y’know? I don’t want him to go to—to anyone else like this or make a shitty sex bet with them or kiss or—” He breaks off with a pathetic whine, matching his pathetic speech pathetically. “What do I do?”

Her laugh echoes through the line and seems to mock him more. “For someone who’s so open and direct, you can be so dense sometimes.”

He hugs his blanket closer. “I’m not—”

“You’re stupid and a fool,” she says, “and you need to stop being stupid and a fool and tell him. Just…be careful, okay?”

“What if he—”

“He won’t.” The sureness in her voice startles him. “I know Ten a little, and he’s not…he’s not the type to hide anything about himself. And we both know that someone’s reputation isn’t the end of all things or set in stone. And if he says no for a stupid reason, I’ll kick his ass myself. So tell him.”

“Okay,” says Baekhyun, because he’s truly never been able to deny Taeyeon anything she asks of him. “I’ll tell him when the time feels right, I guess. Or—”

“Hey, Baekhyun, I couldn’t—”

Ten’s eyes widen when he steps in the room and sees that Baekhyun is on the phone, and Baekhyun chokes on air because 1) oh, god, he’s on the phone asking for relationship advice with his ex-girlfriend, and 2) Ten only has a tiny towel around his waist and water dripping down his collarbones from his hair, and he’s absolutely fucking stunning. 

“Is that him? Oh, my god, Byun Baekhyun, did you actually fucking call me right after you two—”

“Bye!” he practically screams and hangs up and throws his phone on the bed like it’s electrocuted him. The offensive object beeps and lights up a few times with text messages. Baekhyun ignores them. 

The monotone of Ten’s voice scares him more than anything, especially after hearing how vibrant it can be. “Don’t tell me that was your mother because I know you wouldn’t hang up on her like that.”

Baekhyun wraps his blanket tighter around himself. Peter Parker in his spandex suit can protect him from Ten’s wrath. “It was…Taeyeon.”

“Did you call her?”

“Yeah.”

“Right after we fucked.” It’s not a question. 

A nod. 

At this point, Ten shifts from foot to foot, and his jaw clenches, and Baekhyun can’t decide if he wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of this entire situation or if he wants to crawl into a hole and wither and die. But he doesn’t seem _mad_ —the warning glint in his eyes, the biting snark, the telltale signs just aren’t there as he watches Ten cross his room in silence and poke through his closet and steal one of his shirts, his favorite one. Baekhyun swallows. It’s not like Ten knows it’s his favorite shirt—he couldn’t possibly know—but the fact that he picked it out of all of the choices makes him shiver. 

“So.” Ten plants himself on the end of Baekhyun’s bed after finding a pair of shorts, facing Baekhyun’s mournful, burritoed pity fest directly. “Are you gonna tell me why we fucked, and as soon as I left, you decided to call your ex-girlfriend while I’m still here?”

“I…needed advice.” God, that sounds worse when it’s said out loud. 

“Advice,” echoes Ten, skeptical, “that needs to be dealt with at midnight and given to you by your—”

“I get it!” interrupts Baekhyun, nerves frazzled. “Taeyeon is my ex! We dated! We broke up! It’s over! But yes, I called her because I needed advice about. Stuff.”

“Stuff.”

“You.”

Ten tilts his head to the side a little, a movement Baekhyun finds so, so endearing, and he seems almost…amused by this whole conversation, and it’s driving Baekhyun mad. He wants to smother himself to death in this Spider-Man blanket. He eyes his window covered by blackout curtains, hoping he can survive a two-story fall if he uses the blanket like a parachute to escape this room. 

“You know,” Ten says, and Baekhyun’s attention snaps back to him, “it’s kind of a shitty thing to call your ex and talk to her about someone you currently like.”

“It’s not! We don’t—we’ve discussed this, we’re just good friends now, and we’ve both moved on and are cool with dating other people and feel no romantic attachment to e—” The words fully process in Baekhyun’s brain. “Uh. I.”

“Hyung.” His voice is soft, sweet. Ten leans forward into Baekhyun’s space; his eyes are dark and full of something that’s maybe promising; Baekhyun closes his eyes, hoping to feel the soft press of Ten’s lips on his—

Baekhyun screeches and clutches his forehead. _“What the fuck!”_

Leaning back, Ten brushes his hands together, like flicking Baekhyun on the forehead was his sole duty to accomplish for the day. “You’re a fucking idiot. I know you like me.”

_“You know?”_

“Baekhyun, you are as subtle as a brick wall. Also, I called Taeyeon as soon as I found out we were gonna be in a group together and asked for her advice to get you to date me. She thinks you’re lonely and definitely need someone to take care of you, so she was on board. Getting Jongin to accept all of your horny texts about me was more difficult. Taeyong and Mark were reluctant but eventually listened when they had to deal with your stupid ass for more than five minutes, and Xuxi and Taemin absolutely _loved_ the idea. Your group members are also _way_ too willing to give away information on you. When you came to me with your weird sexual tension plan, I was like, ‘Okay, I can roll with this,’ and it all kind of—” Ten mimes forming a snowball or maybe holding a really hot piece of food. 

The pieces click together slowly, a horrifying puzzle. “You mean to say,” starts Baekhyun, “that I have been agonizing over you for the past month and trying not to catch feelings, and meanwhile, you’ve been sitting pretty with everyone under your finger in an elaborate plan to seduce me?”

Ten flashes a brilliant smile at him. “Yep.”

Baekhyun touches the likely reddening mark on his forehead softly, almost in awe. “I think I’m in love with you,” he says. 

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun amends, “but I think I could be.”

Ten snorts and grabs Baekhyun’s phone, unlocking it and scrolling through it while flopping down on the bed and stretching. The picture is so—domestic. It’s domestic, and it fills him with an odd sort of joy to see Ten like this. He sits there and stares for a while like a lovesick fool because there’s not much else to do, but also because he simply _can_ now. 

“Are you staying the night?”

“If you’ll let me grab my bag out of your car, yeah,” Ten responds but makes no move to actually get his bag. “‘No, Ten, just leave it, we’ll grab our stuff later, it’s safe here, please let me choke on your dick right now—’”

He kicks Ten in the leg and pouts. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I will find every opportunity to make fun of you, hyung, and don’t forget that.”

And, yeah, Baekhyun already knows that, but he’s feeling insecure and sort of like he’s missing something important. So he asks, “Do you like me?”

Without looking away from the phone, Ten grabs a pillow and flings it at Baekhyun, hitting him square in the face. “Of course I like you, idiot,” says Ten, ignoring Baekhyun’s spluttering. “Just please don’t try to cook me a romantic meal or anything. I don’t trust your cooking. Show me your Yoda shrine and order takeout, and we can call that a date.”

Baekhyun sniffs at that but doesn’t argue. He worries at his lip before unraveling from his blanket and flopping on top of Ten, effectively snuggling him since he can do that now, as his boyf—

Are they?

“Hey, Ten.” When Ten arches an eyebrow to show he’s listening, Baekhyun sings, _“Can I be your boyfriend?”_

He gets smacked on the shoulder by his own phone, but the soft _yes_ that accompanies it leaves Baekhyun satisfied. 

—

**fifteen. sweetness**

_three months later_

Another day, another flight, and Baekhyun can safely say that he would die happy if he never saw another plane again. Same with reading or speaking English. Not because Ten is a bad teacher, per se, but he tends to only teach Baekhyun words like _fuck me harder_ and _your mouth feels so good_ , which aren’t appropriate for interviews but are appropriate for saying around Mark to make him flustered and drop whatever he’s holding. It’s cute, so he keeps saying horrible things like that while Mark is teaching him. (And Baekhyun then teaches Mark how to use his voice better so that Jongin won’t pout at him for the next five years.) Whenever those comments happen, Taemin looks between the two, confused as to what’s going on, while Taeyong just sighs and rubs his temples, and Baekhyun grins at them as Ten laughs next to him. 

Maybe English lessons aren’t so bad. 

But flights still are. 

“Hey.”

Baekhyun is tired, physically and mentally, and he is _so fucking bored_. Curing boredom is more important than curing exhaustion, as any sane person would know, so he nudges Ten’s foot with his own in order to gain his attention on this boring-ass flight. 

_“Hey.”_

Ten ignores him and draws another line on his stupid iPad. 

“Whatcha drawing?” He props his chin on Ten’s shoulder despite the awkward angle. Everything on the screen looks like scribbles to him. He pops his lips by Ten’s ear. “Looks sexy.”

Pushing his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, Ten says, “It’s not sexy. Art has meaning, you know.”

“Whenever you look at classical art,” begins Baekhyun, and he can feel the disapproval coming off of Ten in waves, but he continues anyway, “there’s always naked men and women. The classical artists had sexy, meaningful art. So, your art can be meaningful and sexy, too, despite the lack of nudity in it.”

Ten clicks the tablet off and turns to face Baekhyun in the cramped seat. “What do you want?”

“Let me be the Rose to your Jack.” Baekhyun trails his fingers up Ten’s thigh, playing with the inseam on his jeans a little. “I can show off my body, you can draw me, we can join the mile high club along the way—”

“We are _not_ fucking in the plane—stop distracting me,” Ten snaps, swatting Baekhyun’s wandering hand away and making Baekhyun pout. “What is it you really wanted?”

Grumbling, Baekhyun climbs into Ten’s lap despite his protests (“What are you doing?” “Hold me, bitch.” “This is a cramped plane seat—”), and only poses his question once Ten stops complaining about his bony ass digging into him. 

“Is Xuxi straight?”

And Baekhyun watches Ten.exe starting up, loading, loading, loading…download complete, finished off with a set of wide eyes and the most exasperated look he’s ever seen. “Not _Xuxi_ —”

“Is he?”

“When you said you wanted a threesome, I didn’t think you meant with _another one of our group members_.”

“So he just looks and acts straight but is possibly questioning,” Baekhyun determines from Ten’s reluctance to approach the topic. “So, like me until I sucked my first dick and was like, ‘Wow, this is kind of awesome.’ Given this, hypothetically, say we play a game—”

“You’re not serious.”

“—and see who breaks him first—”

“You’re serious.”

“—and then we’ll see if he’s down for a threesome with an extraordinarily handsome guy with a great ass and his sexy dancer boyfriend.”

“Your ass sucks and you know it.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night when you said you came so hard you—”

“Hey, guys,” interrupts Taeyong from the seat in front of them, “can you quiet down a little, please?”

“That’s not what your mom said last— _ow_ , Ten, what the fuck? You’re so abusive toward me when I don’t deserve it.”

Ten retracts his fingers from where he stabbed Baekhyun in the stomach to get him to shut up. Lowering his voice and ignoring Baekhyun’s whining, he says, “Honestly, if we have to choose someone from this group, I would say Taeyong. He’s, like, lithe and sexy and sweet—”

“But he’s not a _challenge_ ,” Baekhyun finishes, also keeping his voice quiet. “And he would probably comply to anything we ask him to do without question, which is kind of hot, so maybe in the future we can go after him, but for right now—Xuxi.”

A scoff. “You just want to see if his dick is big.”

“No—well, kind of, but I also think it would be really hot to see him fall apart beneath your hands as I fuck him so hard into the mattress that he feels it the next day, and every time he jerks off from then on, he only thinks of us. Wouldn’t it be nice to watch as I suck him off and—”

“Excuse me, sir,” one of the flight attendants says, seeming to materialize out of nowhere. She’s kind of cute, about his type, but it’s more of an offhand observation as Ten is staring at him with dark eyes and the dangerous look he gets right before he shoves Baekhyun into the nearest wall and destroys him bit by torturous bit. “You have to sit in your own seat.” She plasters a polite smile on her face, one Baekhyun is familiar with because he’s had to use it often himself. 

Baekhyun smiles back and cocks his head to the side a little to layer on some charm and innocence. “Sorry, miss. I’ll take note of that next time.”

Ten pinches his thigh. 

With a sigh, he flops back into his own seat. The flight attendant leaves to go…do whatever flight attendants do when they’re not asking him to not sit in his boyfriend’s lap. 

Meanwhile, Ten is staring at Baekhyun’s mouth, where he’s biting his lip just to get a reaction out of Ten. 

“Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Huh. That was easy. 

“Yeah.” Ten smirks, then turns to where Yukhei is sitting across the aisle, bright blue hair clinging to the window as he naps. “Hey! Xuxi!”

Yukhei startles awake. 

Switching to Mandarin, Ten asks, “Wanna come to our room later? Movies or…something?” He has the Smile on his face, the one that makes innocent people trust him for some godawful reason. Yukhei, sadly, is one of those innocent people. 

“Please, Lucas?” Baekhyun drawls, flashing a wolfish grin for some extra charm. He kicks his legs into Ten’s lap and hooks his thumb into his mouth for good measure to make the mood more relaxed because Yukhei is giving off the vibes of a cornered animal at the moment. (Though he kind of is being cornered.) “We’ll even let you pick the movie, darling.”

His use of _darling_ has Ten pinching his calf. 

“Um, yeah, sure,” Yukhei stutters, clearly confused as to why Baekhyun and Ten both look like the cats who ate the poor, oblivious canary. 

And Baekhyun knows Yukhei isn’t stupid—he’s hilarious and charming and sexy and basically Baekhyun but taller and younger and more gullible to the charms of Ten. Despite this, Baekhyun knows Yukhei will fall to him first because Ten is, like, subtle about his flirting. _Oh, Xuxi, your hands are so large compared to mine._ Baekhyun believes in the upfront, _Hey, hot stuff, are you an angel? Because your dick looks like heaven_ type of flirting. He thinks that’s a better way to get through to Yukhei. 

Baekhyun bends forward until he can whisper into Ten’s ear. “If he kisses me first, you have to eat my supposedly sucky ass since you still haven’t done that. You _promised_.”

Ten hums. “And if he kisses me first—”

“He won’t.”

“I hate you.”

“You adore me.”

Ten isn’t even looking at Baekhyun anymore; he’s pulled his tablet out of the seat pocket in front of him and started drawing again. “Kun is gonna kill you first, and I will laugh and watch. Then he’ll kill me.”

Planting a wet kiss on Ten’s cheek, Baekhyun says, “Tell him that having a threesome is an important, educational part of life, and we are simply educating him in a safe, trustworthy environment.”

“I…cannot believe you just said that while being completely serious.”

“Better believe it, babe. Besides,” Baekhyun adds, “you seem like you like a challenge. Escaping death? Having a threesome with two bandmates? Joining the mile high club? Wow, it’s almost like you have a bucket list of daring things you’re willing to accomplish.”

“You’re not going to let fucking on the plane go, are you?” Ten sighs. 

“I estimate we have about fifteen minutes until the seatbelt light comes on, and I’ll definitely be able to get you to come down my throat in that amount of time as long as you, like, ate some fruit like I asked you to, so—”

Ten cuts him off by dragging him into a searing kiss, dropping the stupid iPad back into the seat pocket as he does because he’s just that talented. Baekhyun feels his insides melt and reform and disperse into a completely different dimension because holy fuck, Ten’s tongue and lips and everything, how he looks and acts, down to the way Ten presses his lips softly to the mole at the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth after they make out every single time. And, well, it’s sweet. Ten is a sweet, sweet guy, who even takes into consideration that maybe his boyfriend just really wants to blow him in a shitty airplane bathroom. 

“Flight attendant isn’t out here. Let’s go.”

Baekhyun grins as Ten grabs his hand and drags him down the aisle. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too, asshole.”

And Baekhyun realizes that, yeah, with the way Ten looks back at him with his sharp gaze and calculating smirk, he might just be a little bit in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in november 2019 and ended it in april 2020 because i got slammed by work and slammed by the superm concert (vancouver concert crowd what’s up) and also slammed by a shelf which gave me a bad concussion, BUT I FINISHED THIS! after rereading it so many times, my sagittarius mercury really showed through…and i will not apologize.
> 
> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this monstrosity! i hope this was able to bring you some entertainment in this time of general worldwide misery. please support any future superm/shinee/exo/nct/wayv comebacks. ♡ and if you caught all of the always sunny references in this, i’m so sorry.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/milftaemin) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/lesbiansiyeon)
> 
> thanks to:  
> ♡ alex, who supports me through all my fics and interests over the years and who i love a lot. they tolerated me screaming about this for months. they’re also the best ten fan i know of, and i’m the worst baekhyun fan i know of, so we balance each other well.  
> ♡ another alex, who i insult daily, but they still give me good advice on my fics. they encouraged all of my horrible dialogue. they are the yangyang to my ten—i can’t describe our friendship any other way.  
> ♡ raine, who doesn’t like kpop but still proofread this disaster. my hero. can’t wait to meet her someday and kick her ass. she also called this fic the minecraft of sex. i’m honored.  
> ♡ and sky, who is a great cheerleader and supports my horrible ideas just like everyone else. thanks for your, uh, lovely comments.


End file.
